


The Spider's Web

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Drarry, #NonCon, #Yaoi, #boyslove, #darklemon, #dracomalfoy, #dracoxharry, #harrypotter - Freeform, #lemon, #lovebetweenrivals, #luciusmalfoy, #seductiongame, #sex, #slash, #trickery, #voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: There is a plan to seduce and kill Harry Potter and the one destined to execute it is exactly Draco Malfoy, but in his eagerness to fulfill this mission, he finds himself totally caught in the web that he himself created ... You know the B SIDE of the story , from Malfoy's perspective of the saga's events from Book 5 and discover the truth yet to be told.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Web of Evil - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Teia da Aranha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113555) by [Lady Anubis (Anubis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis). 



Chapter 1 – The Web of Evil - Part 1

A diary ... I don't even know why I'm writing this thing. For me these things are useless, but ... At that moment it was the only way I found to tell the truth about everything that is happening. My version, which has never been heard and will never be. Nobody is interested, because in the view of both sides I am the pompous idiot son of Lucius Malfoy, nothing more. It may even be the truth ... I admit today that I lived up to that fame. But at this point in the events, when I look just like a pawn (disposable like all pawns), I'm a ... Ah, I don't know ... I don't understand this game and I don't remember the names of the pieces. But I was an important piece that paved the way for all this to fall.

Usually dinner at the Malfoy mansion is surrounded by formality, but never like that night. The luxurious dining room, adorned as it was designed 400 years ago, looks even more oppressive than Draco ever imagined. They are, he and his mother, sitting at one end of the huge table, facing each other, not a word being exchanged. This is not normal for your meals. The mother always treats him with affection and attention, and meals are the moments when he feels most in the family.

The gray eyes lift up a few times, the head rising slightly towards the tense woman in front of him. He doesn't like to see her like that. That handsome, haughty face, framed by the beautiful long blond hair tied in a bun, so similar to his own, does not look good with that hardened expression. Despite being so aristocratic, for him there is always a smile, a treat or a word of affection. At least on her part ...

You know that the presence of diners in your home is what disturbs you that way. Although the husband is also one of them ... She fears for her family ... And this is always her priority. The woman's blue eyes occasionally drift towards the library door, hoping that they will finally leave.

The son realizes that something else worries her, something that makes her look in his direction, which she disguises, pretending to be concentrating on the piece of roast on her plate. And it reveals much more to her than if she talked about her affliction. The mother fears for him, because somehow everything that happens in that room can reach him. But she is blind or prefers not to see ... There is nothing that can happen that hits him more than ... He shakes his head to ward off those thoughts.

The two clearly curl up with their food, half without hunger, always casting silent looks at that door, waiting for the result of what has been going on for four hours. It is then that the expected noise happens. The blond faces rise, watching the departure of some of the most influential diners in the service of the Dark Lord, his father clearly leading them. Narcissa doesn't like any of them, but she would never say that to her husband, despite knowing very well that he considers them inferior.

Lucius closes the door after everyone leaves and comes to the dining room door. The tall man, with long platinum hair, all dressed in black, walks resolutely towards them.

\- Son ... Come! - Look at the wife who is not satisfied with her expression. - We have something important to talk about.

\- But I'm not finished yet ... - The gray eyes move from him to the plate, trying to delay the inevitable.

\- Come on! - His eyes narrow in the direction of the son. - It's an order!

Draco gets up half-heartedly, leaves the room followed by his father, who points to him entering the library, the door being closed behind them, Narcissa is outside. The atmosphere is charged, a mixture of smells of drink and tobacco, all giving the room a feeling that makes the boy's weak stomach sick. He sits in one of the armchairs, while his father paces in excitement.

\- I hope the meeting was productive. - The boy speaks trying to appear calm, although his heart is tight in his chest.

\- Is very! - The father's eyes shine, looking lost in the glories to come. - We decided something that will definitely put me next to the Dark Lord when I return to his rightful place.

\- Oh yes! What ... - The father interrupts him by placing the cane on his shoulder abruptly.

\- I speak and you listen. - Remove the cane, without even caring about the boy's displeased look. - And finally you can do something that I can be proud of.

\- But I ... - Raising his cane makes him shut up again.

\- Well ... Admit you have been a disappointment so far. - Lucius's contemptuous look is placed directly on the alabaster skin face.

The patriarch's words echo throughout his being. Despite knowing that his father expected more from him, that he was better than Harry Potter, he had never said it so clearly. He lowers his head, avoiding the powerful look on his face.

\- But we created this plan especially for you to execute it. - It makes him look up, aware that what he feared really is a reality. - And you can be the greatest hero in Lord Voldemort's new domain.

He is silent, not knowing whether to speak or whether his father has taken one of his dramatic breaks. Your stomach is already upset, because you don't want to participate in their stupid plan under any circumstances, but you know that you won't be given any options.  
Lucius is ecstatic with his own intelligence. The plan, creating your mind, is brilliant. His accomplices found it difficult to understand the beauty of the details, the perfection of the planning and the delight of having Draco as the protagonist. Only your beautiful son would be able to carry out that plan. As long as he doesn't screw it up ... As he always does.

\- With everything that happened at the end of the Tournament ... - He still remembers the day his master came back. - Potter will be under strong security. It gets even harder to get rid of it. And your role will be to provide us with this ...

\- And by chance ... In what genius do you imagine I will do this? - He can't get his sarcasm out of this conversation, only he soon regrets seeing the glare of the man in front of him.

\- You will seduce him! - A sadistic smile takes over his expression as he looks at his son's puzzled face.

Draco gets up, a nervous smile on his face, still trying to maintain his pose and mostly ... Some distance from his father. He takes a few steps towards the window, looks outside, but soon turns his attention to the diner, gathering his strength to speak what must be said, after all ... That plan is ridiculous!

\- You're kidding me, aren't you? - The giggle that follows is highly forced, as you know very well that the father is not a joke.

Lucius doesn't say anything, just keeps watching his son, which gives him the certainty that the plan is the same and is very serious. This disturbs the blond young man, he cannot understand where his father and idiot friends got the idea from.

\- But ... Do you happen to know that I like girls ... Right? - Look at the father, think that he should have no idea about his personal tastes, not that he thinks his father notices something related to him ...

\- It doesn't interest me! - The father approaches, knowing how nervous it makes him. - I'm not asking to fall in love with him, but just to seduce him.

His hands come even closer to the son, one of them runs over his soft blond hair. She loves to disturb him in this way, making him susceptible and easily manipulated.

Those words look like a stab ... Doesn't matter ?! Oh! I should have known better, after all ... All that matters is beating Potter, right? He sighs, then notices his father's approach and immediately his stomach turns. Draco feels paralyzed, especially when he feels the touch on his blond hair ... His heart is beating wildly ... So hard it makes his ribcage hurt and his fists clench in nervousness

\- And ... During the elaboration of your brilliant plan ... Did it occur to you that Potter may not like boys? - Question in a low, serious tone, part of his nervousness shows in his voice.

\- You know him better than I ... - He uses one of his most satanic smiles and walks away, sitting on the desk. - You must know the best way to get closer. And it is not he who does not work with girls ... How do you?

The father makes it clear how much he considers his son a failure in everything he does, an eternal disappointment for his high ambitions.

That satanic smile bothers you more than anything and is relieved when you walk away. It grits its teeth when compared to Potter and mainly ... For his father, as always, to lower him to a worse state than worm, because that is exactly what those eyes and Lucius' tone of voice convey to him.

\- And when he has fallen into my ... Seduction ... - The words grudgingly come out of his lips and Draco gives a disgusted look towards a bookcase, without facing his father. - How will I follow your plan?

Draco wants to scream! He, a Malfoy, having to stoop and seduce Potter? That is the culmination, but he knows that his father will never give up on his wonderful plan, so he tries to concentrate and not let a migraine begin.

\- You must involve him, make him trust you completely ... To the point of trusting your own security in your hands. - You know that your words hold an uncomfortable truth, because a seduction leads to a path that may have no return. But he is determined to sacrifice his son ... his private toy ... for the power he will achieve.

"Something like that takes time ..." Draco says, he doesn't like what he's hearing.

That plan bothers him too much ... Having to seduce Potter ... That doesn't come into his head, but it has no return, his father will never allow him to give up, to refuse to participate in the 'formidable' plan. He runs his fingers through the blond hair thoughtfully. Making that damn trust him will be complicated ... Not impossible, but complicated and will take time ... Weeks, months ... Maybe years! You don't win a heart that fast, even more than an enemy, and he doesn't even want to think about what it will be like to kiss another boy ... It almost makes him nauseous.

\- You won't have much time. The Dark Lord has his own plans and I want Potter out of the way before that. - Look at the son knowing that he is weak and all this will always seem like an insurmountable obstacle.

\- And how long will I have, then? - Question, do not like the look of the father on him.

He tries to assume a strong, calm posture, trying to show his father that he is not as nervous as he really is.

\- And when he is fully trusting me? - Look at the father.

If he has to participate in this plan and is a fundamental part, he should have as much information as possible.

\- You will take this seduction to the last consequences if necessary ... - Again the satanic smile. - Then you're going to take him out of the safety of your friends and hand him over to me.

He approaches the son again, making him retreat until he touches the wall. It is so close to him that he can feel his breathing unevenly.

\- As?! - Your face is now puzzled ...

“What do you mean 'ultimate consequences'? What is that man talking about? ” - He sees his father approaching and starts to retreat, he feels his heart beat faster, until he has nowhere else to run, because the wall prevents him and his breath goes out to his displeasure.

\- Did you understand what I meant by 'ultimate consequences'? - Put your heavy hand on your chest.

Your mind registers the question and begins to process it, while you feel the heavy hand on your chest, as if it were a threat to your existence and that brings you almost despair. Think about what Lucius said and your mind will connect the dots ... Seduction ... Friendship ... Trust ... Kisses ... Sex. Draco has to restrain himself from widening his eyes at such a 'discovery', his mind finally realizes what his father means.

\- Yes ... If you need ... I have sex with him. - Responds reflexively, automatically, still trying to make your brain believe in that new reality, however humiliating it may be. 

\- Good boy ... - Lucius touches his face gently. - That's how Daddy likes it.

He laughs, very loudly, the way he always does when his son is so submissive. He feels powerful, superior ... Worthy of being among Lord Voldemort's most outstanding servants.

Lucius fears him out of the ordinary and Draco closes his eyes for a moment when he feels the delicate touch on his face, but then opens them, hearing the loud, sarcastic and contemptuous laugh of that man. His gray eyes do not look at his father and focus on the ground somewhere, he remains there while he laughs.

\- And after you hand it over ... You will have the pleasure of watching it die in my hands. - Look at the son, you know how these words will shock your weak stomach. - Better ... I let you help me kill him ... To make up for the humiliation of giving himself up to a half-breed.

"Watching Potter die? In your hands?" - He thinks, already wondering how cruel he would be and just that thought makes him sick.

He shrugs, he does not show how this thought brings him mixed feelings. He despises Potter, for everything he represents, for his eternal heroic attitude, for the way people idolize him. Furthermore, he realizes how his father always compares him to him. But at the same time, killing him strangely bothers him, even feels some anger.

"It doesn't matter to me how you're going to kill Potter, as long as he dies ..." - He says without even aiming at his father, clenches his fists more tightly. - And what else will I get when I finish this plan? As the main piece, I think I must make a profit.

The father is surprised by his boldness, he feels a touch of pride. In these moments he looks like himself, but ... You know the boy says that to please him. He gets even closer, his mouth almost touching his ear, realizing the reaction that his proximity causes.

\- Never again ... - He says in a whisper, walks away, raises his face, forcing him to meet his eyes, and smiles maliciously at his son. - Is that enough for you?

\- ...! - Your body shakes slightly with this approach that always leaves you as insecure as if you have a razor around your neck.

His gray eyes meet Lucius' blue orbs, shuddering again, his entire body tense. Hates ... Hates approach! Feel his fingers on your face and don't look away from his.

\- What guarantee do I have that will keep the agreement? - You don't know how, but ask the question.

The man walks away, even more surprised by the courage it takes for his son to tell him that. He realizes that time makes him dangerously insolent, knowing that what he offers can make him more independent. But everything is worthwhile if you can destroy Potter and grant your Lord supremacy, power, as he would be in a prominent place among your servers.

He thinks about giving his word of honor, but he knows that it would not convince him, because he never had much of it. He looks at the inquisitive orbs and for the first time sees a challenge in them. However, although he was initially stunned, he smirked at her.

\- Why killing Potter is ... - You know how these words will hit him, feeling that this is the climax of his dominion over him. - More important than you.

Those words hit Draco in the face and his hands close so tightly that his nails almost hurt his palms, while still looking at his father in a mixture of disappointment, hatred, alarm ... But then he closes his eyes and sighs deeply, trying to calm down yourself ... Try to focus your mind on just one thing ... The end of that ...

\- Great! Potter's death solves everything. - He says in a serious tone, looks up and looks at his father. There is a certain sarcasm in your voice. - Now can I go or do you have any other recommendations about your ‘wonderful’ plan?

\- No ... I believe you understood everything correctly. - Open the door, facing the wife waiting outside. He gets angry, he doesn't like it when she does that. - Narcissa, dear ... I'm looking for a nice shower. Ask them to prepare a relaxing treat. I'm feeling great today!

He looks back, seeing how the mention of the bath undermines all the arrogance that had formed on the young blonde's face.

\- Never again ... - I smiled at him again, victoriously. - Make him eat in your hand.

ooOoo

I can't say very well why I accepted that plan. My selfish motives were clearly in front of everything ... It was actually not knowing how to say NO to my father, but ... There was something else. It was the first time that they put something important to be accomplished by me, my father trusted in my ability. Or at least it seemed at the time! It was more than that ... A challenge where I could finally beat Potter, in a game in which I would use his weaknesses ... What set him apart from Voldemort ... His feelings!

And seeing him on the train was strange. For the first time, I looked at him, trying to notice him, searching my mind for the best way to lure him into my trap. I prepared my web and thought of the best bait to bring it to her.

The initial dinner in the Great Hall had already begun, as always right after the selections made by the Sorting Hat. Harry and his faithful friends help each other, but the atmosphere between them is tense. Since what happened at the Tournament, Potter has been weird. He expected more from the Ministry, but they don't believe him when he says that Voldemort is back. They made him look like a liar or worse and that makes him constantly irritable lately.

And now he sees himself highly watched by everyone, who fear for his safety, but ... After all, he never liked all this attention turned to him. Try to calm down, you know how annoying it can be when you get like this. Hermione had already scolded him about it, but she couldn't help it. You know what you saw and what it means.

He tries to look away from her and turns back, unintentionally, towards the Slytherin table. Their eyes meet an unusual pair. Draco seems to be watching him intently, shyly dodging when he realizes he has been discovered. But there is something strange ... He cannot say exactly what, but ... His expression is not the same as always, he seems interested, not disgusted. After all, Malfoy always looks disgusted when he looks at him. This intrigues him, but he dismisses that thought, still irritated.

\- Stop it! - Hermione slaps his hand to get his attention, is directly in front of him. - Improve that face!

\- She's right, Harry. - Ron nudges him on the arm, sitting next to him. - We are tired of your angry face.

\- It is not you who ... - He says a little sulk at the incomprehension of the two.

\- Not! Here comes the same ‘blah blah blah’ of being wronged and things like that. - The redhead turns to him. - What's the use of being like this? It will not convince them that it speaks the truth.

He realizes that his friend is right. The only thing you can win is an ulcer, but ... You can't help it!

\- Did you happen to notice how strange Malfoy is today? - He says quietly, especially to his friend, who is facing the blonde.

\- Malfoy is weird! - Ron says categorically, giving the slytherin a dismissive look.

\- He looks at you, but ... This is normal! - She takes a chocolate that bites with all pleasure. - The guy made you torment the reason for his life.

That's not what you saw, but ... Never mind! He cannot say how much his irritation has become paranoia. He decides to let go of his suspicions and leaves the Hall to go up to the Common Room with the others. Soon you will be sleeping and will calm down a little. Not before taking one last look back, again meeting the gray eyes that stare at him.

ooOoo

It had been very difficult to fall asleep, nightmares ravaging his mind, strange sensations that something ghastly was being done and he could do nothing about it. You know that whatever it is is related to your main enemy ... Voldemort. And it was like that for several days, he always leaves his bed and takes refuge by the lake, where he can be alone and think, while watching the sun rise, casting his huge range of colors on the water.

But one day, when he follows his routine of recent times, he is faced with a surprise. He comes close to his meditation place and sees that Draco Malfoy is there, sitting on his favorite rock.

"Doesn't this guy even leave me alone?" - He thinks exasperated, he already turns to go back to school.

But then he realizes, when the boy looks up, that there seems to be a deep sadness in his expression. This intrigues him, as he never imagined any feeling in his mind. And it makes him feel ashamed. How can you assume that the other is unable to feel? You don't even know him well, really, to know. He is interested in getting closer, but he fears his reaction. Only his curiosity is greater and he decides to get closer.

\- Draco ... - He says in a low tone, so as not to scare him.

\- Er ...?! - The blonde turns his face to him, lending his expression the clear notion that he was surprised, despite having seen the enemy approach. - What do you want, Potter? Now you could follow me?

\- Not! - Harry almost regrets having approached. - I just ... I come here every day at that time ... I ... I don't owe you any explanations! ... I just wanted to know if you were okay. I'm an idiot.

\- You're right ... Really. - His sarcastic expression is absolutely genuine. - I don't need anyone to worry about me ... Much less you!

The brunette says nothing in response, he just turns to leave this place and the company of that unpleasant person. He does not believe that he felt ashamed for despising him. But he feels a touch on his arm when he leaves, realizing that the hand with thin, delicate fingers holds him. He looks up without understanding, he is faced with that look he had caught in the Hall.

\- Sorry ... Well ... Ahm ... If you come here every day ... - Move away to the side, making room for Harry to sit beside you, but avoid looking at him, because at this moment he is really nervous. It is the first step towards your plan. - You can sit. I promise not to push you or anything. I'm not in the mood for games today.

Really surprised and still suspicious, Harry decides to accept the invitation and see where it goes. He settles next to the blonde, their bodies closer than they have been during these five years, he does not feel the eternal electricity that repels them.

\- I wasn't able to sleep ... - The blonde's voice sounds unsteady, as if he were a little lost, he treats the brunette like any other person and at this moment he seems to want someone to talk to.

\- Me neither. - Harry says, still a little embarrassed to be talking to the last person he imagined sharing this with.

\- Have you ever felt trapped, with no idea how to escape from something that hurts you? - Says without looking at the boy he despises, hopes that his words will have the effect he wants.

\- Often ... - The green eyes fix on the face lost in the immensity of the lake. - I never imagined you could feel that way.

\- Why? - She turns to him, anger in her eyes. - Do you think I don't feel anything? Is this how you and your little friends look at me?

\- I'm sorry if I offended you ... - He gets up, he fears that this could lead to another fight, and he doesn't feel like it. - I better leave you alone.

The hand again takes yours, showing itself cold and trembling.

\- Not! Stay ... - Draco hides his fear.

\- Are you sure? - The blonde head nods and her gaze is lost again in the waters of the lake. Harry then sits down beside him again. - If I said that is ... Actually ... I don't know him well.

\- I know ... I don't know you either. - Say it sincerely, feel weak, but always keep in mind the advantages you will have. - It's just that today I'm angry at the world ... At my life ... At everything.

\- Why? Harry doesn't know whether to ask that question, but it comes out almost automatically. - You seem to have everything you want.

\- My father ... - The mention of him already makes him shudder and that is not part of the theater he had set up. - He ... I ... No! I can't talk about that. Much less with you.

He gets up quickly, but lets in a glimpse of a tear that runs down his face, leaving Harry more than shocked. He never saw any expression of feeling on this face and now he looks so fragile in front of him. This time your hand holding his, tries to stop him from leaving. The eyes meet, establishing something new between them, an understanding, an understanding ...

Draco pulls his hand away and a half smile appears on his lips, but he quickly walks away, casting a look at Harry, who also smiles at him. The blonde steps away and stops. Her stomach feels tight and she vomits, so does her nervousness. You feel worse than you thought you would. I believed that it would be pleasant to deceive the 'cracked forehead', but that is nowhere near what it really feels.

Potter, meanwhile, stands there staring at the other boy until he disappears, then turns to the lake. He can't say that to his friends, he feels it's something that has to come between him and Malfoy. AND....

"They would never believe me!"

ooOoo

The first contact had been fruitful, that's what Draco thinks when he goes back to his room, tries to rationalize everything. He cares little about the war that already seems a reality, with the return of Voldemort, even if the Ministry wants to cover the sun with a sieve. You know that the dark side is armed for this confrontation and will do anything to disappear when it starts. That's right, he doesn't intend to fight anywhere, and this deal with his father gives him the excuse to walk away. Free of it, you can go somewhere where you can just watch. He is tired of trying to impress him and was not born to fight.

Sit by your desk and think about your next move. Not that he hasn't already scripted his action. He may not be the heroic Potter or the nerdy Hermione, but he is also smart and determined. Especially when you have something to gain from it. But his plan cannot be rigid, as he is dealing with a human being and his reactions are variable. All this disgusts him ... But he will do whatever it takes ...

"Everything at all?" - Bite your lips when mentally asking yourself that question.

He prefers not to think about what he felt. After all, you have to face it all as a business and leave any qualms that you may have hidden very well in its place. Your freedom is at stake and you want to win it. And beating the damn Holy Potter can be just a bonus. Damn if he's going to die! He never cared about himself! And as for the ‘latest consequences’ ... You know very well that you like girls ... Are you sure you don’t have to get to that point ... Yes! It may well seduce you without it.

Decides to stop thinking and go to class. No one should notice anything, as any distrust of those busybodies of Harry's friends and their entire plan will be destroyed.

“And I need to be skilled so that the 'scarred face' guy doesn't say anything. Damn it! I would rather not have that responsibility! ”


	2. The Web of Evil - Part 2

Chapter 1 – The Web of Evil - Part 2

For days on end the lake scene is repeated, the two of them sitting, almost without speaking, just looking at the lake. The blonde thinks it's better this way, it would be suspicious to trust an enemy very easily, but he needs to get out of the shell at some point, he just doesn't know when. Potter may be too sentimental, but he's not stupid at all.

On one of those mornings when they share the calm and beauty of the lake, Harry arrives crestfallen. He insists on telling his version of the facts of the end of the Tournament, which makes Professor Umbridge, appointed by the Ministry to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, punish him with numerous arrests. And it seems that it is not limited to giving you extra tasks ... Despite the pain you feel, these silent encounters have become your everyday challenge, a way to escape the harsh reality. He sits next to the blonde, almost instinctively, and shrinks his legs, hugs them tightly and hides his head on his knees. This time he doesn't want to talk and that is very clear.

"We always talk very little!"

But this silence is different, as there is a strong feeling of pain and humiliation stuck in the brunette's chest. And it starts to bother the blonde next to you. But why? This is not important ... You need to think about turning this into something in your favor. Think about what to say, but ... What can be said? Then look at the wounded hand that Harry tries futilely to hide.

\- She did that? - Draco tries to touch the marked hand, but the brunette pulls it towards him. - I didn't think the detention would reach that point.

\- All because I'm telling the truth. - Anger makes his eyes shine, which does not go unnoticed, because the blonde has never seen him like this. - She cannot say that Voldemort has not returned ... I know what I saw.

\- I believe you. - Says looking at him.

\- You know he came back, don't you? - He turns to the other, malice loaded in his words.

\- Do you always think I'm a death eater? - Malfoy gets up and supports his shoulder on a tree just ahead, with his back to the brunette.

\- Not! Wait ... I ... - As always gets embarrassed when they get to that point in their conversations. - I'm wrong to judge you. Excuse me.

He hides his head in his knees again. His voice is choked, hiding something he feels very deeply. Draco turns to him, clearly knows he is hiding something.

\- Tell me ... I know something afflicts you more than pain. - The blonde prints an incisive tone to his own voice, making it impossible for the other to deny him the truth.

\- I am to blame! - Lift your face and look into your gray eyes. - Cedric's death ... I was to blame.

\- As well?! - He approaches and stands before him.

The proximity this time bothers Harry, who moves away on the rock and leans against the log that has fallen behind him.

\- He tried to defend me ... - He takes off his glasses already a little fogged by the tears he tries to hide. - He was killed because of me.

\- Stop this mania of finding yourself the center of the universe ... - Let all your sarcasm show and immediately regret it.

\- I do not think like that! - Harry's reaction is immediate, jumping up. - You can't really understand.

\- Wait ... Don't leave! - You need to quickly correct what you missed. - I'm just saying that you are not to blame for everything that happens around you. You just couldn't do anything, you couldn't help it. And this is how life is ... I also thought so, but ... Today I know that there are things that go beyond our strength.

\- What ... You ... - He sits down again, looking puzzled.

\- How did you open up to me ... I'll do the same. - He lowers his head and walks away, still facing him. He looks at his foot, which moves nervously. Then he looks up, suspicion in his gray eyes. - But you have to give me your word that it doesn't get out of here.

\- And you take my word for it? - That seems strange to him, because the blonde would never reveal a secret to him.

Malfoy sits down next to him again, tired of standing. He keeps his head down, eyes fixed on a mound of grass growing in the middle of the grass.

\- You can be overly sentimental ... And arrogant ... - I smiled when I noticed Potter's physical reaction to the criticism he makes, closing his hands as if he wanted to punch him. - But you have honor and ... If you say you won't say anything ... I believe in your silence.

Put your hands on your lap, look at your nails, see a small piece of loose skin and gnaw it. His nervousness is evident and this makes everything Harry felt to be in the background. He turns completely towards the blonde who avoids looking at green eyes at all costs.

\- What I couldn't say here that first day was that ... - His hands close, his nails buried in his palm. - In the first year ... When we entered here ... Something started to happen ... something ... between me and my father ... something ...

\- A-Something ?! - Potter blinks his eyes trying to understand the extent of his words.

\- Yeah ... You know ... He told me ... - It's hard to say that and the ‘cracked forehead’ doesn’t help. - Ah, Potter! Please ... Stop being so innocent!

\- Does he abuse ... you? - She stares at him, watching as Draco lowers his face, perhaps to hide his embarrassment.

\- What do you think? - The answer is an angry question.

Harry's eyes widen in complete disbelief that Lucius Malfoy was capable of doing something like this with his own son. He feels his stomach turn over, nausea makes him lean back against the trunk again. In a way, he begins to understand the boy next to him better.

\- In the beginning I felt guilty ... Mainly for not resisting ... And the older, the more it seemed to be my fault. - That's when you look at Harry, that dramatic pause essential to the effect you want. - Today I know it's his fault ... It's beyond my strength.

\- So ... Still ... - You don't even know how to say anything.

\- Yes ... But ... It no longer affects me like before. - He faces the pile of grass again, giving the clear impression that he is not telling the whole truth. - That's why I love being in school, because ... I'm far from him.

All of these revelations leave Harry confused, not knowing what to think. He never felt so close to his former enemy as he did then. Only this is still very strange to you. You still can't believe they're having this kind of conversation, even though they've been getting closer in recent days.

\- But why are you telling me all this? - She stares at him, pulls him by the shirt, forcing him to face him.

He wants to see in your eyes if there is sincerity in your actions and in your words. He fears being cheated by his rival and this is something he has learned over time: always expect the worst from your enemies.

\- I'm not sure ... I think I see you as ... a friend. - Your eyes look really confused. - I think that's it ... I can't say, because I never had any.

\- But and ... - The answer really surprises him.

\- I have people who flatter me for my father's power and ... because of my family's money. - That is an uncomfortable truth, but still a truth.

The green eyes narrow trying to imagine what it is like to live without friends. In fact ... For many years that was its own reality. After it started at Hogwarts, nothing was the same. And being ‘famous’ a lot of people tried to get close to him ... He’s lucky to have real friends. For Draco this is a permanent reality, as he will always be a Malfoy. And he realizes that the blonde can try to show that he doesn't care about it, but it bothers him. Having no one to trust, always involved in all this hypocrisy. He understands him even better and feels something strange, as if ... he wants to hug him.

\- But you won't find yourself, just because I told you that. - His sarcastic tone again present.

The two laugh at his words, they feel relax after everything they have revealed to each other. But soon the blonde takes on a serious expression.

\- But no one should know that ... ever. - He holds the brunette by the tie, forcing me to face him directly. - If my father knows ... I'll be lost.

\- It will be our secret. - You understand his reasons very well and respect them.

\- I'm really serious. - Pull him even closer to you. - At school I will treat you as I always did, even if it hurts you. But ... I need ... that you never forget ... we are friends, after all.

He doesn't expect any answer, he just runs away, while the green eyes follow him, still confused by everything that happened. He feels something strange, which he cannot explain. He only knows that he looks forward to the next morning, by the lake.

ooOoo

Potions class, while important, is the only thing Harry hates about the school curriculum ... Although lately another class has been causing him much more pain. Despite his best efforts, it seems that he always does or says the wrong thing, simply because he knows that Professor Snape hates him. The word ‘hate’ may sound strong, but to the boy it’s the impression he makes.

He and Ron arrive in the room at the last minute, there are only places left next to Malfoy's cauldron, which would have made him wrinkle his nose, but not now. In fact, the blonde had placed his backpack on the chair next to him, took it off when he saw Harry come in, which made it seem like he had saved the place for him. That thought makes his green eyes shine, but he doesn't see the same expression in Draco. The boy will really do what he told him ... In public, they remain enemies.

As usual, the professor starts the class with his hostilities towards Harry or Neville, causing Longbottom to completely erroneously measure his potion, producing a legitimate London typical fogg. You can barely see a hand in front of your nose and Potter feels a light touch on his hand. Surprised, he looks around, but ... He gives up, because he can't see anything.

Snape, irritated, dispels the fog with a flick of his wand and gives Neville a reproving look as soon as he can see his face. This makes the slytherin students laugh, much to the regret of the young gryffindor, who always feels humiliated on these occasions.

So it seems that now Harry and Ron's mistake is expected, as young Potter always gets more than nervous every time he has to add the ingredients. He feels that he always takes the wrong things or that he makes mistakes and ... is never intentional. He starts making the potion, while Weasley watches the book with the ingredients. A little bit of that, a little bit of that, a hint of that other. Everything very methodical and sensitive, any mistake can result in something dangerous.

Separate an ingredient to be placed in the cauldron, you are sure you have the right one in your hands, but feel the light touch on your left hand again. He discreetly turns his eyes and realizes that Malfoy is the author of the touch, making a sign with his head that Harry doesn't understand. Snape turns to him, then disguises himself as he looks closely at the labels on the windows in front of him. The teacher thinks something is wrong, but he doesn't notice anything unusual. Harry looks back at Draco, asking in the expression on his face that the blonde explain himself.

Again, a shake of the head indicates that the ingredient in your hand is wrong and you must take another one. Harry takes another glass, showing the blonde who shakes his head negatively, already showing signs that his patience is running out. The brunette concentrates, this is his problem in this class. Look at Ron, who's still with his head down, now look at the book, now look at the contents of the cauldron.

\- What's going on now, Ron? - Asks almost in a whisper.

\- Arsenic ... Let me see ... 50 mg. - The redhead says without taking his eyes off the book, because he needs that note and they can't go wrong.

Potter takes a deep breath, tries to keep his concentration, despite the professor giving him a sideways glance hoping he will make a mistake, as usual. But he stays whole, sometimes he looks for support in his gray eyes, so he feels safer and looks for the glass where the arsenic is. Finding the product is easier than you imagined, realizing how self-confidence makes it much easier. He shows the glass to Malfoy, who gives a half smile, which shows that he is now right.

The brunette takes the small scale and begins to measure the amount, takes a measure equivalent to a tablespoon, thinking it will be enough, but receives another light touch on his left leg. Draco signals for him to add more, that is not enough. He looks at the scale meter and realizes that he is right. It adds a little more and has the exact measurement. Place the contents in the cauldron and finally the potion reaches the color it should have.

Snape approaches in surprise, disbelieving that Harry managed to get it right. Look at the potion, observe the shade of yellow it must have, try to see any defect in it, but in vain. He sighs in anger and turns his back on the two victorious-looking students.

Harry glances at the blonde and the two exchange a smile slightly, discreetly, so that the others do not notice. But that doesn't escape Ron's eyes, who says nothing, but slaps Hermione's arm beside him. The two are surprised by the quick demonstration of camaraderie, but prefer not to say anything, they leave it for later, despite being enough to completely close the expression of the redhead.

ooOoo

Perhaps the most difficult part of my plan at this stage was to be able to keep both my roles and still not push him away again. Potter is not the type of person who can separate things like that ... If you are friends with someone, do not sculpt them in front of others. And to maintain my social role as his enemy, I did this often. And that left him confused, and it was hard to really trust me. We once had a public disagreement, caused by me ... Of course! ... And he just didn't show up for our morning meeting the next day. I shivered because I saw that I had failed in my efforts. Also ... Why did the 'cracked forehead' have to be so sensitive! But the next day he was there again.

And it went on like that for a few more days. He suffered at the hands of Umbridge and with dreams that tormented him, but he never told me, which made him more and more fragile and in need of someone with whom to vent all his pain, anger and frustration. It was different to see him complain or curse about something. I always thought he was born with a vocation to be a martyr or something. But I was wrong. Harry had as much heartache as I did. I would have been a good slytherin if I hadn't had the terrible habit of always wanting to be a hero. 

But I needed to speed things up, because the time for my first report was coming and I needed to show results to my father. She wanted to kill him, but at the same time she desperately needed his approval.

Harry has already been sitting on his favorite rock for a few minutes, wondering about the absence of his new friend.

"It is still difficult to think of him like that."

But you cannot deny that these moments of the day are very good and make you start the day well. It is true that he often arrives at these 'meetings' with the desire to punch him, but ... They had talked about this before. You have to be realistic, you can't expect the two to behave like friends in front of everyone, as he and Ron do. Your thoughts are not so utopian!

Unexpectedly Draco appears out of breath, takes Harry's hand and pulls him hard, making him jump out of the stone.

\- But what...?! - Potter tries to say, still somewhat astonished.

Malfoy doesn't even bother to explain his action, he just pulls him, running through a portion of the forest, until they stop next to the fighting oak, but not too close. The two sit facing each other, almost out of breath, it takes a few minutes for either of them to be able to articulate a word. During this time they look at each other, Harry realizes how the blond's expression is charged and sullen.

\- Why? What happens? - Finally Potter manages to say, still half breathless.

\- A boy ... I don't know who he was ... All gryffindors look the same to me. - He is pleased to notice the anger expressed in his enemy because of his words, but how understandably he restrains himself trying to understand him. At least there is already a victory. - He was walking around ... So it took me a while.

Potter takes a deep breath, tries to forget all the things that stand between them and the natural aversion that always keeps them away. His instinct says that he must repel the boy in front of him, for all that he has always been and represents, but his heart seeks in him the humanity he always hoped to find and the frightened teenager that Harry himself sees in himself. And with that thought he perceives something strange in his eyes, a sad touch, as if he wanted to tell you something important, but he didn't have the courage to bring it up.

\- What's it? - He says in an understanding voice, keeping his eyes fixed on him, trying to decipher his body language.

\- ...! - Try to impress a devastated attitude on your body, understand very well what the other observes in it. - What are you wondering?

\- Open up with me ... I know you're in trouble. - Harry leans against the tree right behind him, demonstrates that he is there, willing to listen to him, without haste.

\- Damn it! - He leans forward, wringing his hands, head down, voice low. - Do you smell when I'm sick?

He says that, but he doesn't seem to expect an answer and Harry quickly senses his disposition. Now is the time to listen, which few people know how to do correctly. It is not putting yourself as a listener and then comparing your problems with that of the other. It is willing to listen and say nothing, only if interference is requested. He will do what he was willing to do correctly and make it clear on his face.

\- I'll have to go home at the weekend ... - Lift your head, your eyes meet, a great fear in his. - And you know what that means.

\- But ... Maybe ... - Try to say something to the console, but there is nothing that can minimize such a situation.

\- Maybe what? - There is a lot of anger and irony in your words. - He will be nice and we will be a big happy family ?!

An unpleasant sensation takes over the environment, the two of them without words, their eyes avoid each other, fearing to say something that makes the tense atmosphere between them even worse.

\- If you don't want ... Why are you going home? - The brunette thinks about how he always avoided returning to Rua dos Alfeneiros, even on holidays, which could become permanent if Dumbledore did not put this as something unthinkable.

\- It's easy for you to talk ... - Draco gets up irritated, wanting to pour out all his resentment kept for all these years, not all of it directed at the 'savior of the world' in front of him. But he is there and receives everything he would like to say to everyone who despises him. - You and your perfect little life full of friends!  
All the rage in your world and in your life is there, in the unusual brightness of your eyes, in the hands that flutter nervously, in the slight tremor in your voice. All of this is genuine, coming from the same point where the emotions that make him Draco Malfoy come from, which everyone has learned to despise.

\- For me ... You and your gangsters can go to hell! - The tremor in his voice becomes even more pronounced. - I hate you!

\- Is that what you feel? - Look at him as he gets up too.

Try to avoid a confrontation, you know how scared he is. That is why he is silent shortly thereafter, he has the notion that any word of his can make his mood even worse.

Some satisfaction begins to shine in his gray eyes, forgetting the anger he needs to learn to control better. In fact, your emotions have been too confused these days. He wants to be cold and calculating when executing this plan, but the whole range of emotions he has hidden in the depths of his being insists on appearing in the moments when he lets his mask slip.

\- Harry ... I know he'll do it again ... I know that. - Put on your most efficient expression of hurt boy. - But you will never understand what that is.

Close your eyes, trying to contain yourself, because that really ... Enough! Can't think! You should focus on what you should be doing and your victim who should be staring at him right now. But then he feels his arms slowly wrap around him, opens his eyelids just enough for his orbs to catch a glimpse of Potter at his side.

"Why is he doing this? ... What does he want? ... Feels sorry! ... Is that it?" - That thought suffocates him. - “But why the indignation? Wasn't that the kind of reaction I wanted in my plan? ”

The brunette does not yet know how he got to that point, but when he realized he had already wrapped his thin body, slightly taller than he, wishing to convey security, calm and comfort. He realizes that this movement causes a lot of surprise, but he still remains there, envelops him in that warm embrace, believes that this way he can relieve his pain.

Malfoy's reaction is instinctive, he is not used to this kind of demonstration, he pushes Potter with all his strength and walks away. Your eyes are scared. Without saying anything, he runs, tries to think he has something significant to report to his father, but looks back and the green eyes make him shiver in a way he didn't expect.

ooOoo

After the weekend at home everything seems to have changed between them. Draco had returned to being the usual nasty pomp, avoiding Harry at all costs. His morning encounters become a Potter monologue with nature, as he once did, the blonde's absence worries him too much. There is a strong connection between them, you cannot deny it. He has a desire that he cannot define. Was it the desire to ... save him?

Bear all this in mind Harry leaves school with Ron for Quidditch training, the debut of the redhead, who is extremely nervous. But when they reach the field, the green eyes soon glimpse the blonde presence in the stands. This bothers him. You know the purpose of him and the other slytherins in his entourage, who laugh loudly. And with every joke, boo or verse of that horrible song they created to make Ron even more insecure, he wants to catch Malfoy by the throat and slap him.

And that feeling gets worse, because this whole campaign makes his friend even more insecure than he already is, Harry's eyes shoot the ironic presence in the stands, surrounded by the hypocritical friends he despises so much, but whom he always surrounds himself with. Potter's feelings towards him are always contradictory, but right now his only wish is to see life drain from those gray eyes.

But a thought crosses his mind as his teammates continue to criticize young Weasley. Look at everything from above, your frequent position on game days, you can see how the hateful eyes dart in your direction from time to time, quickly, and deviate when noticed. He thinks about the proximity of all the events, the weekend, his strange attitudes, that anger expressed in this anti-Ron campaign that he leads in the stands and probably throughout the school until the game between the two houses. It all seems like a programmed reaction, a way to make others feel bad ... How does he feel too?

After finishing the training, Ron is devastated, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Harry postpones his return, realizes that the hostile audience remains laughing and delights in the terrible training the team has done. He lets his teammates go to the locker room, but he himself remains out of sight, close to the exit. The red game uniform still highlights him, but he tries to do his best to stay in the shadows.

Draco descends with satisfaction, headed for the exit accompanied by his faithful companion Pansy. He never laughed so hard in his life, happy to see that Weasley falls like a duck in the nervousness tactic he planned for him. You know very well how the big redhead always compares to Harry, feeling inferior to his immense ability in everything he does. You know very well how you feel. But it is different, because it is hard to be friends with someone 'perfect', where you become invisible to others. From that perception will come the future victory of the slytherin team, which has not happened since the ‘santinho’ entered the competitor.

\- Wait! I forgot my shirt. - Pansy looks at him with a malicious look. - You don't want to get it for me?

\- What?! - Look at her with surprise. - No way. Who told you to forget. I'm going.

Malfoy doesn't even look back, it leaves her astonished at the inability to get what her family would like so much for her to get. He remains resolutely out of the field when his arm is pulled into the gryffindor locker room. He tries to resist, but his efforts are useless, the hand that drags him through that dark spot in the field holds him tight, leaving marks on his white skin. Upon entering, the lockers are just ahead, the spotlight reveals the identity of your kidnapper.

The green eyes look at him decisively, as they intend to have an answer. Harry pushes him against the wall and holds him like that, clearly showing all the resentment he has for what the young aristocrat has just done.

\- Pleased? - The question full of irony.

\- What is it?! - She looks at him with hurt eyes. - Now will you hit me too?

"Also?" - This question takes the gryffindor by surprise, making him retreat immediately. The image of Lucius comes to mind quickly. - "Did that bastard do it again ?!"

He cannot look away from the pale face that is not afraid of him, but disappointment, as if he expected more from him.

\- I'm sorry ... - He stammers, still trying to compose himself, feels a great shame.

The blonde says nothing, just turns and runs. He takes the same attitude as before, when he was afraid of that hug, leaving an even more confused Harry behind.

ooOoo

Faithfully Harry is by the lake, as he is every day, but already disbelieving that Draco will appear. He stays for a few minutes throwing stones in the water, watching the waves that form. You feel a certain anger at yourself ... In fact, lately you have consumed yourself in a lot of anger and resentment. This is not good. Of course, Malfoy provokes his reaction, but he couldn't have let himself go and attack him like that.

\- I haven't seen anyone do that in a long time! - The blonde sits beside him, awkwardly. - My mom taught me how to do it at the lake close to home.

Potter turns to him, thinks about what to say to show how sorry he is, but remains there timidly at a loss for words.

\- You do not need to say anything. - He keeps his gaze on the horizon. - I understand very well what you felt. I was also very angry and unloaded everything on Weasley.

\- What happened at your house? - Harry tries to touch him, but the blonde gets up scared, avoids his touch as if it burns him.

\- Not! - He walks off towards the school. - Why do you always have to touch me ?!

He hurries along, followed by the brunette, runs his hand through his hair nervously. But Harry gets tired of this game and stands before him, preventing him from continuing.

\- Tell me what happened ... You ... - You are not willing to give up without knowing the truth about the weekend.

\- Ah ... Don't fill me, Potter! - Malfoy pushes him aside and takes him out of his way. - Worry about your life.

Potter wants an answer and doesn't intend to let him out like that, so he grabs him by the shirt, which opens it slightly, leaving his neck uncovered, and reveals a big purple mark. Surprise is plastered on his face, he loosens the other's shirt, he feels completely awkward.

\- Are you satisfied? - Anger makes your gray eyes dull. - Isn't that what you wanted to know so much?

Realizing the dimension of what that brand reveals, Harry is at a loss as to what to do. She wants to comfort him, to show that she would like to have the power to protect him from all this insane evil. He then decides to do what his heart tells him to do and embraces him again, hoping that this time Draco will understand his intention, without any malice or attempt to humiliate him.

The blonde smiles in his arms, realizes that his plan is working better than he expected, but the hug tightens and it really starts to mess with him. He has never felt this way before, in this Potter act he feels a warmth and comfort that he could never imagine existing.

"This is just a plan ... And I'm just following it right ... But ... Why do I feel good inside this hug so ... Comforting? Delicious? Pleasant? ... ”- You cannot define with words what that gesture conveys, but ...

Harry tightens his arms around him even more, who ends up reciprocating without even realizing what he's doing.

"So this is a real hug?" - The silver eyes close, give in to these sensations, as if a great weight left your shoulders for a few moments.

While the two of them are lost in that embrace, curious eyes watch them, paid to go and see if Draco really follows his father's plan. The student is surprised at how highly efficient the blonde is in his methods of achievement. He smiles wickedly when he thinks of Lucius' satisfaction at knowing that they will finally succeed and Potter's blood will be on his hands.

At that moment, I sincerely thought that I blindly followed my father's plans, finally close to getting his recognition and ... Freedom. But how could I be so wrong ?! At that moment I was entangling myself in my own web.


	3. Stuck in the Web - Part 1

Stuck in the Web - Part 1

I'm still insisting on this ... Write this diary ... What else do I have? Trapped in this room, I prepare for my mission at Hogwarts and know that I'm going to die anyway. If it is not for this task that I do not wish, it will be in the hands of the Dark Lord. Maybe I'm spending my last moments writing this, as a way of keeping track of the supreme sacrifice I'm about to make.  
My plans went on for a few days, but even though that hug did not repeat itself, something had changed between us. Often we stayed there, silent, just watching the placid lake, at other times we talked about loneliness, sadness and dreams. Things that only friends do, but ... There was something else. And that pleased me, knowing that I was succeeding. Fool! I ... I was the fool.  
But we need to change that routine of ours, because a nosy boy from my house almost caught us together. That lake was too busy! So we decided to see ourselves at the Astronomy Tower, after the curfew.

The gray eyes watch closely the door that leads to the top of the tower, fearing that this change is too radical for Potter or that the distrust of his friends' meddlers has been aroused. Either hypothesis puts his plans at risk, which he doesn't even think about, because he has no idea. He starts to look at the starry sky, notice how the stars are brighter than usual tonight or ... Maybe he stopped to pay attention and that makes a big difference. He fears the direction that all this may take, he fights against the idea that that embrace has also affected his intimate self. It's silly of you! He's just not used to that kind of thing, let alone his biggest enemy.  
He begins to move restlessly, from one side of the tower to the other, knowing that soon he will have to make a new visit to his home, where he will have to give an account to his father. Only the memory of that detail makes him shudder. Does he want results and what does he have to report? That Potter gave you a hug of friendship and comfort?  
"Unforgiven! I seem to hear his voice saying in that contemptuous tone. ” - It all wraps up your fragile stomach.  
\- Sorry for the delay. - Harry says a little worried, he knows that the blonde is not one of the most patient people. - It was hard for people to go to sleep.  
\- I imagined. - He turns calmly, as if he hasn't even noticed an hour late. - The advantages of having your own room. And ... Nobody dares to ask where I'm going.  
The initial conversation is followed by an uncomfortable silence. Before each of them knew where to sit or what to do in front of the lake, now it is a new situation. They stand there for a while, heads bowed, again that uncomfortable feeling taking over the environment, until Harry sits against the balusters, Draco stands beside him.  
\- I never noticed how beautiful the sky here is. - The gray eyes roam the celestial vault again. - Funny how we are always so oblivious, while beautiful things like this go unnoticed.  
The green eyes turn to the boy standing, amazed to know him so little, because he never imagined hearing something so profound leave his lips. He scolds himself, realizes again how he has a habit of prejudging, when people are much more complex than he might think.  
\- Harry ... Can I ask you a question? - Trembles, the next question being a decisive step in your strategy.  
\- Of course! - I smiled, because it is very rare that he calls you by his first name.  
\- What is it that has been between us since you hugged me? - Breathe only after being able to say everything.  
The brunette gets up too. He can't say why, but the question makes him nervous. She stays beside him, but she also gets lost observing the castle's surroundings, while avoiding looking directly at the blonde. Go through your feelings, know that there really is something, but ... Can not define. There is a need to see each other, but at the same time a fear at each meeting. Inside there is a strange heat, a racing heart, a slight break in breathing. Never felt that and ...  
\- To be honest ... I can't tell you. - His mouth is strangely dry, a slight tremor in his hands almost denounces his nervousness. - Do you feel it too?  
\- If I didn't feel I wouldn't ask you, you ... - Shut up immediately. You need to control yourself, used to insulting you. - Sorry ... The usual day-to-day ... Sometimes it is difficult to separate one moment from another.  
A half-hearted laugh passes by the two, who turn, the faces finally meet. The green eyes admire the gray ones, he realizes that he never noticed the slight silver touches of his pupils. Again that feeling settles, the body responds to everything that seems to move with the intimate. Breathless breaths, condensing in the cold environment that denounces the proximity of winter.  
Draco doesn't know what to do, as if those emeralds had completely chilled his initiative. He can't think what to do next ... This after having planned everything he would do. Stay there, without action, try to think of the next step, but ... Nothing. Just desperation and the urge to run, but your legs are dead. Suddenly, even without planning, without thinking about it, he takes his hand and touches the delicate face in front of him. That touch is so intense, as if all of your skin is electrified.  
When those thin, cold fingers touch his face, Harry feels a strong shiver. A shiver runs through your body, causing reactions that you would not expect to feel at Malfoy's touch. Still not understanding his own reaction, he looks at the silver eyes even more, wants to read in them the reason for his former disaffection to be doing so. But fixing the look on his face only instigates him even more, he feels a crazy urge to ... Potter walks away still not knowing what to do, half lost in a whirlwind of sensations. Confusion finally makes him turn his back on the blond and run down the stairs.  
The other remains for a few moments still paralyzed, his hand raised in the air, still with the sensation of that smooth skin under his fingers. He wants to smile, he knows the perfect effect he had, but he can't. It moved him too much and ... It wasn't in the plans.  
Look again at the stars, trying to understand yourself. He hates that boy who is a 'hero' and wants to fulfill his part of the agreement to be free, but ...  
"This is all my impression!" - Slap yourself on the head. - "I'm getting what I wanted ... I'm just getting into the character."  
ooOoo  
The meetings from that day on cease, although Draco is in the Astronomy Tower every night. He sees Harry every day at school, but he avoids him, does his best not to be alone at any time. His eyes never meet, he realizes that the emeralds seem to run away from him.  
He fears he overdosed, but something bothers him more. There is a shy approach of the brunette with a Ravenclaw girl ... One that was ... If you make no mistake ... Girlfriend of Cedric Diggory. You feel a deep disgust for that girl you don't even know. He observes his extremely straight black hair, his dark eyes, his face with nothing special. What would have attracted Harry? She is absolutely, completely, totally dull. At a certain moment the girl seems to notice the attention on herself, observes the blond, who gives him a look of hatred and the usual expression of disgust, which makes her quickly turn her face.  
Draco gets into a chase situation, which he doesn't realize. He is always in the places where Harry is, observes every attitude, every brush of hands or conversations with a second intention. He feels something squirm inside him. He knows that all his attention is perceived by the other, that he avoids looking at him, but that he does not get it successfully.  
Malfoy thinks about it all he does, sometimes, when he gets a little clarity, but in general he does it as if by instinct. When he rationalizes his actions, with his head on the pillow, on sleepless nights, he believes he is angry that his plan is failing.  
"All because of that little girl!" - Your insides twitch every time you remember the girl's face.  
Just three days after the tower incident seems like an eternity to the blonde, already half out of his mind. All the care he had taken at the beginning ceases to exist, he looks for a way to approach the other inside the school, acting to bring him back to his plans. Observe every misstep, every opportunity to get to him without being seen. And all his effort is rewarded in one day when Harry forgets his notes in the potions room and comes back alone to pick them up. When he finally leaves the room, the corridor completely empty, he hurries to the next class when he is pushed into an empty room.  
\- What ... - Shouts still not knowing what's going on.  
The blonde leans against the wall, bumping into some wallets, which makes more noise than he would like. Hold her arms, their faces so close that they can feel each other's breath.  
\- Are you crazy? - Harry tries to break free, but fails.  
\- What did I do to you? - Malfoy is clearly altered, more than he imagines. - You have ignored me ...  
\- I ... No ... It's not you. - The brunette tries to lower his face, but the other releases one of his arms and touches his chin, causing him to face him.  
\- It's not me?! You avoid me only ... While you are with ... - His voice comes out with difficulty, broken by his panting. - While you are full of grace with that ... That ...  
\- Wait ... I ... I'm confused ... - All that fury moves him too much.  
The blonde's thin hands release Harry's arms, one of them wrapping his arms around his waist, touching both bodies, their faces even closer, electricity in his eyes that continue to stare, now speechless. Gently the other hand is placed on the neck of the brunette, who immediately shivers, bringing him forward, his lips touch delicately. The silver eyes watch your reaction when they move away.  
Harry seems a little scared by the boldness, but ... It is his next step, he attacks with passion the lips that had touched him, as well as he also ties the blonde, bringing them closer together as the kiss deepens. And everything goes out in the heat of that kiss. Nothing else in the world matters, just everything you feel while your tongues touch, the other's hands go up under your shirt, until they touch your back, increasing the chills that already run through you.  
Draco places one of his legs between the brunette's, lets himself be carried away by what his body dictates. No plans, no agreement, just following your instincts. One of his hands goes down, touches the buttocks, passes the thigh, this movement soon makes you feel the effect it causes ... In the proximity of your bodies you can feel erections rubbing against each other, the desire is even greater, either. ..  
\- Harry! Hermione's voice echoes through the empty hall.  
It wakes them up, the lips finally part. They look at each other in silence, still frightened by the intensity of what happened. Everything seems to spin, with the two in the center, without believing that something like this could happen between them.  
\- I need to go. - Harry says still shaking, straightens his shirt and puts his backpack on his shoulder, trying to disguise what is evident in his pants.  
\- Sorry ... I ... - Malfoy doesn't know what to say, because fear shuts him down.  
\- We talk tonight. - The brunette's small hand touches his face. - In the Tower.  
He can't say anything as he watches the other man stealthily leaving the room, pretending to come from the other direction when meeting friends in the hall.  
\- I went to the bathroom ... No need to worry. - Feel that Harry's voice still fails. - I don't need nannies.  
He only breathes again when he realizes that they are moving away, when he is forced to sit on the floor of the room. Place your head against your knee and hands on it.  
"What happens to me?" - Your thoughts are disordered, everything runs as if you lose all control. - “I'm just playing ... Just playing ... The character. No, no! Damn cracked head! ”  
ooOoo  
The wind makes them both tremble as they lose themselves in the burning of that kiss, they slide slowly until they lie on the cold slab, the bodies getting closer and closer, hands explore, invade the robes, pass under their pajamas, touch the hot and goose bumps . The blonde's lips go down the neck, delight in the soft and delicate skin.  
\- Hmm ... Draco ... Pre ... We need to talk. - Harry drags himself back to rationality, lost that he is already in the sensory world, because he knows that they cannot get carried away by all this.  
Somewhat annoyed the blonde stops and gets up. His movement is imitated by Harry, who stands in front of him, staring at the hungry eyes.  
\- Okay. Then talk. - The level of his irritation goes up.  
\- It's not like that. - The brunette tries to trick the boy's genius, without offending him. - What's going on ... I ... Never ...  
\- Do you have to rationalize everything? - Controls all your frustration. - I'm confused too. I never imagined feeling all this. I didn't plan to be here with you ... Do you think it's part of some evil plan to destroy you?  
\- No ... I ... - No action in front of this torrent of indignation.  
\- Your problem is not understanding how to feel about a boy or ... - Take a deep breath, as you intend to play hard. - Can't you accept the fact that you feel this way for me?  
\- Stop it! - Harry pulls him close, getting very close. - Did you ever imagine that you would like a boy like that? I do not. I'm a little awkward with girls, but ... I thought it was age.  
He runs his hand around his waist, feels the slight tremor in his pale body.  
\- It has nothing to do with the fact that it's you. - Lightly touch your lips and move away, facing you again. - In fact, everything about us has surprised me this year.  
He takes his lips with more fervor, feels his body slightly higher if he melts in his arms, the cold is forgotten.  
\- I'm confused to want you so much. - He says with his lips still glued, but moves away to observe the ashes. - I didn't sleep thinking about you ... I feared what I felt ... I wanted to see if it was the same with Cho ...  
\- That ... - The irritated voice comes out almost unintentionally.  
\- But it's not the same ... - He licks his lips. - Being in your arms ... Me ...  
The kiss again makes them both lose themselves, the touches intensify each moment, lustfully become more intimate, but when Draco's hands come down and touch Harry in the groin ... He reacts and stops.  
\- Not! - The boy leans against the balusters shaking.  
\- What's it?! - Draco looks puzzled at him. - You do not want...  
\- No ... I'm not ready .... - His voice is also shaky. - I ... I don't know ... If that's what I want.  
\- You just said ... - Draco's voice becomes irritated again. - Was it just a lie to calm me down?  
\- No ... That's not it. - You are afraid of not being able to express what you really feel. - I'm confused ... I don't know ... It's a very big step ... I never ... Tomorrow ...  
\- Tomorrow I won't be here. - There is sadness in your voice. - I'm going to spend the weekend at my parents' house.  
\- Not! - Harry tries to get closer, but he stops him.  
\- Think hard about what you want. - Try to win the knot that tightens your throat. - I know you're afraid ... You've never been with anyone. I'm also afraid, because that was never good for me.  
He comes over and gently touches Harry's lips, with a goodbye expression in his eyes.  
\- The path we're following leads to this. - Gently run your fingers over soft skin. - Then make sure you want to follow him. Otherwise we will end here.  
He leaves leaving an insecure and unhappy Harry, once again in his life not knowing what to do, lost in solitude, clings to all the love that invades his life, even if he doesn't look for him. He is more afraid than he ever was, more afraid than he felt when facing Voldemort. Facing a feeling so strong, so unknown, something that can turn your life upside down, again ... You are completely terrified.  
ooOoo  
Thinking coolly I could go home happy, I knew my plans were going very well, forcing Potter to trust me completely. A dangerous move, but one that showed signs of full success. But that was not how I felt.  
To be honest, I didn't really believe that I was involved, I credited all the sensations to a great talent for the theater that had not yet been discovered. I would be the new ‘Lawrence Olivier’ ... Okay, I also like some muggle things ... And old, by the way. But the point is that the man was one of the greatest Muggle actors and I was more talented than him.  
But I tried to put the end of all this plot out of my mind, because the more I thought about his death, the more I chickened out. The revulsion, the revolt, all went against all the rivalry that I felt since the first year. I decided to focus on my part of the plan, to forget that my father would kill him.  
The library, as usual, terrifies him, but he barely gets home and is soon dragged there. His father is excited, eager to ask about his progress, but says nothing, as if it were Draco's obligation to hand over his report at once, without further ado.  
\- You would be proud. - Says wishing your approval. - I prepared the web, exactly, and I have the ‘fly’ almost completely attached to it.  
\- Almost?! - The tone of his voice discourages the boy, because he is full of dissatisfaction. - So you weren't able to ...  
\- Look ... I said it took time. - Only after interrupting it do you realize how this goes beyond the existing limits between them. - Sorry ... He's confused ... Normal ... He didn't even know he could like a boy! But I'm getting there.  
The information calms Lucius, who intended to demonstrate how he does not like to be interrupted. He is well aware of the entire evolution of his son's plans through his more than efficient spy, but he does not intend to reveal his ruse.  
\- Very well. - Stay away, you want to stimulate all the self-confidence that the son shows for the first time, because he knows how much he needs her to complete the plan. - But I need to have him fully trusting you ... Very soon.  
Draco remains silent, being dragged to the real purpose of this whole plot, sees in his father's eyes every desire to have Potter's blood on his hands.  
"Is the Dark Lord aware of your plan?" - The boy says that, but backs off with the look his father gives.  
\- Why are you asking me that? - A deep irritation takes over the man.  
\- Is that ... Is it ... I always thought he wanted to ... - He swallows when he realizes how his every word has a terrible effect on his father. - I'm afraid his plan runs into his plans ... I thought he wanted to ... Kill Potter personally.  
\- Shut your mouth. - His eyes sparkle with hate. - Do you say that only because you don't want to cause Potter's death?  
Draco takes refuge behind a big chair, clearly feels that he has exceeded Lucius' ceiling.  
\- Is not true! - Think hard about what to say. - I just don't want to see you in trouble ...  
\- How much concern! - There is a deep contempt in his voice as it passes by him, already leaving the library. - Focus on your task ... Leave the decisions to those who know how to make them. Some are made to command ... Some must only obey.  
The boy stands still, his father's words echo in his mind, and he wants to put aside all his contempt. The most frightening thing was not to have reacted more effectively. Since when is Lucius so restrained? This makes him shudder, as news is not always a good sign.  
He sits in the armchair while still trying to recover, but he thinks a lot about the conversation they had and something is insistently provoking his thoughts. Is your father right? Was all your resistance to continuing the mission in the fact that you didn't want Harry's death?  
\- I couldn't even see you right. - The mother stops beside the chair, opens her arms to her son who jumps up and narrows her. - Your father's plan ... Whatever it is ... There's something good. I brought you home more often.  
\- At least the influence of the family is for something. - He says in an ironic tone that she doesn't like it and realizes it. - It's good to see you.  
She pulls away slightly, runs a hand through her hair gently, and looks at her son's face, the most important person in the world ... At least in the mother's heart. He would do anything for him.  
\- Do you wanna eat something? - Narcissa heads for the door. - I thought I was going to arrive early and prepared your favorite dishes.  
\- I accept! Of course! - I smiled at her fondly. - I am starving.  
While waiting for her mother to return, she decides to watch the books. This is your father's territory and you can rarely look at his extensive library. He knows that the vast majority of these books have never been read, but all this impresses the other diners, who consider him to be an extremely cultured man. Ironic! Lucius is more of a 'peacock', like the ones in the garden, than an intellectual.  
But in an almost hidden corner of the bookshelves he finds school books. He takes one of them, from 'History of Magic', and recognizes his mother's beautiful handwriting, his name delicately written on the back cover. I smiled at the thought of the delicate blonde girl at school, an atypical but dedicated slytherin, as in everything she does. He picks up another book, the Potions book, he knows it was her favorite subject. When you take it off the shelf something falls out of it ... A photograph. He bends down, takes it in his hands and looks at the handsome, dark-haired and ...  
“Why does my mom have a picture of Harry's dad? At least I think it's him, because they are very similar. ” - He thinks puzzled, still with the photo in his hand, hides it in his pants pocket as soon as he realizes that she is approaching, returning the book to its proper place.  
Narcissa enters solicitously, makes many candies appear on the desk that she has carefully emptied from the kitchen. The son approaches her, looking greedy about delicious things.  
\- You spoil me too much! - Think of the photo that surprised you. - Always the most sincere mother ... Unable to hide anything from me.  
\- Huh ?! - She looks at him puzzled, does not understand the extent of his words. - Sit down with me and tell me what you're doing good.  
Draco decides to leave her alone, as there is a lot that he is ashamed of and he prefers not to talk about it, so why would he judge her? Fed up with his favorite sweets, his mother's eyes on him bring him comfort.


	4. Predator

** Chapter 2 - Stuck in the Web - Part 2 **

_"Fire ... Fire ... The unbearable heat ... Draco runs ... He's trapped ... No way out ... Green eyes ... The hand holds yours ..."_

\- Not! - Another of the nightmares that torment him, having become a constant lately, since all this started.

\- Dreaming of what? - The voice comes from the darkness, away from the lamp light. - I hope it's not with ...

Draco sits on the bed scared, his heart clenching with dread. He watches his father approaching the bed as an apparition. He wants to get up, but fear paralyzes him completely, clinging tightly to the covers.

\- What do you want? - You can't believe you managed to say anything. - We have a deal...

\- You still haven't given me what I want ... - Lucius speaks softly and kindly. - I feel that your part of the agreement is failing and ... I came to recall what you get from it.

\- No ... I swear I didn't fail ... Please ... - He shivers when his father sits on the bed.

The two face each other for a few minutes, all the fear of so many years accumulated in this unhealthy relationship of power. It is not desire or anything, it is just humiliation and subjugation.

\- His death is your freedom ... - She takes him by the arm and pulls him close, their faces very close. - Don't betray me.

\- I-I would never do that! - He tries to release his arm, but in vain.

Lucius pushes him against the pillows, taking off his shirt under his son's frightened gaze. He could run or resist, there is enough strength in the boy to react, but unfortunately the father's dominance is absolute, freezing any movement of his, he becomes the same frightened boy the first time. A low scream stopped in his throat when once again his father made him feel dirty and weak.

**ooOoo**

_I can only say that I returned from my parents' house determined to make this plan work as soon as possible. It all had to end. Even so, I avoided Potter the first day I came back, I didn't want to face him and I know that it moved him, because I knew what had happened._

_The next day we saw each other in the hall and then in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, where he was threatened and repressed as usual. I think that day we both felt alone and what happened was inevitable ... Determined to push him to the limit of trust, I ended up breaking down my own barriers, I was willing to do anything for freedom._

Leaving the last class of the day, crazy about a bath and dinner, Draco walks down the dungeon corridor, absorbed in his problems, still not sure how to take the next step in his plans. Suddenly he bumps into someone standing in the hall and almost falls back when he realizes that it is Potter.

\- What are you doing here? - Look around, afraid someone might see them talking.

\- This time YOU are avoiding me ... - Harry looks decided. - I know what ... But we need to talk.

He advances towards him, pressing the blonde against the wall, the books and everything else he held falls to the floor, while his lips are taken wildly. He reciprocates, feels a warmth rise to his face, which immediately makes him flush. But...

\- Stop! - Push the brunette hard. - You are crazy?!

Harry adjusts his glasses, staring at the boy who collects things from the floor.

\- Next time look where you are ... And ... Actually ... - Draco tries to remain calm while some boys from his house pass. - What are you doing around here, you ...?

\- Mind your own business, Malfoy! - The brunette says this mechanically, and forces himself not to laugh.

\- Your luck is that I'm in a hurry ... - Speak loudly so that the boys who passed by them hear you. - Otherwise...

The other doesn't even answer, he understands his words very well and the difficulty to maintain the pose after that kiss. I smiled softly at him, receiving a disguised smile in return.

**ooOoo**

Harry follows down the corridor, well after the curfew, fearing that he will come across one of Umbridge's supporters, he actually wants to run into one of them. He doesn't know very well where they will be, because the tower is too cold to see each other there. Look again at the note that was hidden in your pocket in the confusion of dinner. Follow with just the wand to light your way, you don't want to use the Marauder's Map and reveal one of your secrets to Draco.

You still can't say that you trust him entirely ... I would never talk about Dumbledore's Army to a guy who plays the dictator's game in the service of the Ministry. But it is funny to think of him that way, because he feels something too strong for the same person who would not trust his life and that of his friends.

\- Lost...? - The gray eyes shine in the light of the wand itself.

\- Unfortunately, yes ... - A malicious smile appears on his slightly flushed face. - Lost forever ...

Draco takes his hand and guides him to an empty room, one that Harry had walked through in the first year, kind of by accident.

\- I brought some things to make us more comfortable ... - The blonde shows a soft mattress of feathers and covers, in addition to an old lantern. - I stole the key to that Filch room ... So we won't be surprised.

Pull Harry close to the mattress, take off his robe, touch his face and kiss him gently.

\- How do you know if my answer to your question is this? - The brunette, still afraid, moves away a little.

\- If it wasn't ... What do you ... - The gray eyes narrow. - Do not play with me!

\- I never ... I'm scared ... - There is clearly dread in his voice.

Draco approaches him again, ties his waist and pulls him close. It embraces him tightly, the proximity of their bodies making them shudder.

\- I am also afraid ... I have never been with someone who ... - The word gets stuck in the throat, because it fears that saying it will be compromised.

He takes off his own robe and they lie down, cover themselves to ward off the cold, snuggle up, their eyes fixed trying to read each other what happens next. They hug and another kiss comes from all expectations. At first delicate, but it becomes fiery, voluptuous, the hands touch the skins under the pajamas. They feel the softness, the slight trembling of the smaller body, the blond's thin fingers open the buttons of the cotton pajamas, while continuing with the kisses on the neck, reach the shoulders, go down to the youthful chest. His movements put Harry on his back, almost on him, his green eyes closed, delighted by the sensations that these caresses provoke him.

\- Hmm ... It's very good ... - The skin prickles immediately, especially when the warm lips touch your nipples, sucking them gently.

And the soft mouth continues its way, descends slowly, the small fingers intertwined in the blond hair, a sensation of pure ecstasy dominates him, then he asks for more. He reaches for the elastic in his pajama pants, runs it with his tongue, pleading with his eyes that Harry will let him continue.

There is fear in those green eyes ... A fear that he can't even explain. You have no idea what scares you ... The act or entering a field where you can get hurt. Liking a boy brings a lot of prejudice, but ... How to resist something that fills you absolutely, that makes you feel whole for the first time in your life.

\- We only go as far as you leave ... I swear ... - The blonde knows he can't push the bar or forever loses the chance to have it.

\- Well ... I ... - Look at the gray eyes that seem so sincere in your concern. - I trust you.

Those words that you want to hear so much work as an aphrodisiac for young Malfoy, who slowly pulls down his pajamas, touches Harry's hard penis with his nose, over his underwear, feeling how that touch makes the brunette sink his head into the pillow. He also lowers his underwear, the pulsing member in front of him, asking to be touched. Take it with your mouth, delight in its flavor, be surprised, as it feels like it's the first time. The taste, the feel of the skin, the desire to take it all with your mouth, the texture of the skin ... Totally different from what I had experienced before.

The reactions of that virgin body excite him even more, amazed at how each touch, sucked and licked, makes him moan timidly. He watches the brunette's face as he tries it, notices every detail, the smooth curve of his nose, his long lashes, his beautiful mouth. He realizes that he had never noticed the beauty of that face, the simplicity of its forms. It increases the intensity with which it takes the member in your mouth, rubs the skin with your teeth, and immediately afterwards licks the place in a libidinous way. This uncontrollably provokes the other boy, who fears he cannot take it anymore.

\- Ah! I ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. - Harry tries to hold on as long as he can, tries to prolong this pleasure as long as possible, wants to stay there for eternity, but he can't bear to feel his head spin anymore, his ears ring as if he were going to lose consciousness.

Draco raises his face, semen runs down the corner of his mouth, for the first time tasting instead of spitting, he doesn't feel bad as it usually does. And all this difference excites him, he faces the green eyes, the affectionate smile that thanks the pleasure he provided. Feel free to try to go further ... By plan ... No ... By himself, because he wants Harry more than reason can explain. He puts his fingers in his mouth, maliciously wets them, while the other watches him without knowing what he is doing, getting scared when he realizes his intention.

\- No ... I don't want to ... - He says almost in a whisper.

But when he tries to use his fingers to prepare the brunette for penetration, he jumps up, almost falling because of his knee-high pajamas. He tries to dress awkwardly while Draco approaches him.

\- I said I didn't want to! - Harry repels him when he tries to hug him.

\- Sorry ... It's just ... - He approaches again, but this time he can wrap his arms around him. - You drove me crazy with desire ...

\- Just that ... Wish? - There is a touch of hurt in your voice.

Stop for a moment, look at the meaning of that question, then understand that pleasure is not enough for Harry, that sex for sex is not enough ... Those emeralds crave love, as if it were the reason for their life, as if they ardently needed to be beloved. He thinks about it and trembles, because he did not think that in his brilliant plan he needed to involve feelings to achieve his goal.

\- I ... I don't know how I feel ... - I could lie, but I can't pretend with green eyes fixed on yours. - Do you understand what you feel?

\- No ... I want to be with you, but ... - He trembles in the arms that still surround him. - I can't explain why I ...

\- I know how it feels to be alone ... Afraid ... - Draco swallows, feeling these statements find echo in his own life. - Desire to feel loved ...

Harry leans his head on the taller boy's shoulder, snuggles in the warmth of that hug.

\- Since you are afraid ... - The emeralds face him again, having to disguise how these words cost him, eager to do with Harry exactly the same power game that his father does with him. - I will be ... You who ...

\- What? - He realizes it's not quite what Draco wants, but it just makes his attitude more meaningful.

\- You understood! - Fight an irritation that threatens to put your plans at risk. - Yeah ... I ... Damn! I look like a fool ... Stammering like that.

\- Silly you are ... - Harry laughs, not realizing that his little joke hits Draco.

\- ...! - The blonde prefers not to answer.

\- It's late ... They'll find out I left. - He walks away thinking about how Ron is suspicious. - We meet here tomorrow.

Draco is silent while Harry kisses him gently and leaves. Kick the mattress in anger, but failing to define why. He came so close to crossing the line, heard the words of confidence, found that Harry feels something for him, which makes him more vulnerable. But at the same time he found himself frustrated in his desire, which irritates him deeply, he realizes that all of this is not just a game of seduction for himself and he is forced to face that he also feels something.

 _"Dammit dammit dammit!"_ \- Kick the mattress again. - _“And I gave up the first time I dominated the game. Why did I open my big mouth ?! ”_

**ooOoo**

_Needless to say, that night I couldn't sleep. Everything that had happened in the past few days ran through my mind like a whirlwind. The deal, the plan and a lot of things I felt, even though I tried to tell myself that I didn't._

_There was still the Quidditch game between our houses and I had prepared a little surprise for the opponents. When I saw him on the field, I acted as usual, provoking him, I did everything to win. In these moments I forgot what happened between us, there was only our old rivalry. As well as the Weasley fiasco as a goalkeeper and the music I wrote to deconcentrate him, which made Harry forget too._

_When we lost, my ‘plan for an almost impossible defeat’ was automatically triggered, with Crabbe hitting Harry with a bludger, while I offended him, when I lost any sense of limits. I hurt deeply. And to think that I had been kissing him less than twelve hours before that! My goal was to get him to fight me and get kicked out of the team, but ... He hurt me physically, just like I did morally speaking of his mother. I got what I wanted, but it cost me a broken nose and a lot of bruises._

_I was an idiot ... I put my freedom at stake because of a Quidditch match ... Worse ... After being discharged from the infirmary completely redone ... Something inside me hurt too much ... An insane fear that had lost Potter for good._

As agreed Draco is in the room he had chosen as a refuge, waiting for Harry. He paces back and forth, afraid that he will never see him again. The deal...

 _"Damn this drug accordingly!"_ \- Your fear is more palpable than you like to admit. - _"What am I going to do if he doesn't come back?"_

The door then opens slowly, the green-eyed brunette enters with fury in his eyes, which makes Draco stand on the defensive, expecting something bad.

\- What were you thinking you miserable! - Harry advances to him angrily and pushes him, almost makes him fall on the mattress.

\- I did what I should ... For the team ... For the house ... - Old Malfoy returns in an arrogant confrontation attitude.

\- So now you needed to get away from the team in order to win? - There is a note of contempt in his voice. - Pathetic!

\- You are right ... - He cannot find words to defend himself against this accusation that hits him deep.

Harry puts his hands on his head, still trying to think clearly in the face of so much madness.

\- And a little while ago you only thought about kissing me and ... I wanted to ... - Tears appear in his eyes. - I'm angry! How stupid I am.

\- Both have nothing to do ... - Draco approaches cautiously. - I said from the beginning that it would be the same Malfoy as always before the others.

\- You did really well ... Congratulations! - Start walking towards the door. - Coward!

\- Coward?! I?! I was not the one who was afraid to surrender to the ... Enemy. Harry turns to him again. - That's right. You were afraid because it was me ... You don't trust me enough. And then he comes to teach me a moral lesson.

His gait is uncertain, as if all this commotion is deeply disturbing.

\- For you I will always be a ‘future death eater’ ... The enemy. - Clench your hands, keeping them along your body.

\- How do you want me to trust? What deliver me? - The green eyes are opaque by the tears that are already flowing. - Your attitudes are contradictory ... You would surrender me to the executioner if that gave you any advantage.

These last words hit the target in full, the sight of Lucius coming straight into Draco's mind, knows that he is really about to do that. He lowers his head to try to hide everything that goes through his head, wants to prevent Harry from reading it in his eyes. His heart is racing, he feels a tightness in his chest that makes him breathless.

Harry is disturbed by the sight of a pale and trembling Malfoy, as fragile as when he comes home from his parents, but in a different way. It is as if there was an internal conflict, where the two facets of the same Draco fought for supremacy.

\- I don't want anyone to notice ... - Draco completely forgets the plan, dominated by feelings too strong. - Otherwise, we will have to separate ...

He walks away, stands on his back, still tries to control the heart that seems to want to come out of his mouth. There was never anyone with whom he had such good feelings, with whom he could be sincere, who could share his aspirations and fears, without masks. No masks? How ironic! Everything in your life seems illusory.

\- I admit, I am selfish for wanting this ... - He puts his hand over his face, desperate for not being able to contain himself. - For keeping this cover to protect what I feel for you.

Only then does he realize everything he said and how Potter now knows his feelings, sensations that he himself does not understand and that make him vulnerable. He moves further away, almost leaning against the wall, confused with himself. The father ... The deal ... Harry ... A fight goes on inside him. And now he revealed how he feels, giving him an advantage, that he can take advantage of it ...

 _"I shouldn't be feeling all of this!"_ \- Sit completely floorless. - _"I'm a Malfoy ... Not a romantic fool."_

Despite appearing selfish, Harry knows that he is typical of Draco's personality, used to solving things aggressively, not knowing how to deal with his own emotions. And he is absolutely right. The consequences if their feelings were discovered could be terrible ... Especially knowing Lucius Malfoy and ... What happens between father and son. He begins to understand better his despicable attitude in the game and feels a little guilty for breaking his nose, looks at the bruises in his own hand for having hit him in the chin.

\- You're really selfish ... - He says as he approaches.

\- Okay. So it's like this ... - Draco turns and walks towards the door. - You have every right to be angry.

Before he can get out, Harry hugs him from behind, holds him tight, puts his chin on his shoulder and reaches with his lips very close to his ear.

\- But I share your wish ... - He whispers, making the other man shudder. - And I think I survive your twisted way of keeping our secret.

He turns it over, takes his lips with all the passion, the energy of the fight now turned to that feeling that they still don't quite understand, but that attracts them more and more to each other. As she kisses him, she puts her arms around him, making him step back slowly, carefully, until they reach the edge of the mattress, lay him down gently, lay on him, still delighted with her lips.

Confused by the brunette's unexpected reaction, Draco stops and pulls Harry away, looks into the green eyes that watch him amused.

\- Why? - Try to read in that face what he really feels, then he is presented with a beautiful smile.

\- I'm making your desires a reality ... - Kiss him again, calmly, demonstrate the strength of what you feel and that you finally understand the blonde's dubious attitude.

He kisses him more and more intensely, exciting Draco, but in the face of that moment she feels fearful, because she remembers how this had never involved pleasure or love for him. And seeing it in his eyes, Harry approaches again, very close to his face.

\- Allow me to demonstrate how good it can be. - Whispers lovingly and gently touches your lips.

Draco is flushed and embarrassed, still not believing Potter's attitude, confused by his own feelings. He thinks he has succeeded in his plan, but ... He seems so insignificant in the face of everything that happens at the moment. You want to know what it would really be like to be with someone who ...

\- Y-yes ... - He says closing his eyes, surrenders to the lips that take him eagerly.

\- I'll make you forget the world. - His words come out with their mouths still glued, narrowing him more in his arms.

_What started to happen at that moment sealed my destiny forever. I was lost ... stuck in my own web. And my whole tragedy was outlined, writing what would happen next, which takes me to the moment I live now ... Trapped in something I don't want ... Victim and protagonist of the circumstances that can lead to my death._


	5. Path of Doom - Part 1

** Chapter 3 - Path of Doom - Part 1 **

_I hear footsteps all over the house, making it clear that diners are stirring. I don't want to be alone with that madman in the room anymore ... I'm afraid of him. And I know my parents too. A lot has changed since ..._

_But my mind can only remember that moment ... Everything that happened after hearing from your lips ‘I’ll make you forget the world’. There began the path of my doom ... A path of no return, no matter how hard I tried to resist._

Harry's hands slide gently over the buttons of Draco's pajamas, opening one after the other, slowly, delighting in the white skin that arises from the body lying and handed over. Cover it with gentle kisses, notice how it shivers at that touch. It feels like a little boy who discovers a whole new world, but ... This one is full of new sensations. Your whole body responds, it wants to savor every moment as if it were the last.

His silver eyes close in fear, he bites his lips before the electric waves that run through his skin, while trying to resist what threatens to take over his body. He fears everything he can feel and his mind is filled with memories of the sensations of before ... When he had no pleasure, only fear.

_Lucius lies down on top of him, opens his pajamas without care, bites him hard. The silver eyes invariably closed, they wish it to end soon._

When the alabaster skin is fully exposed, delicate fingers touch it tenderly, while the lips again take the trembling mouth. The other arm embraces him in a warm embrace, brings him closer, making him feel Potter's heart racing. Then he opens his eyes, surprised, and looks at the emeralds that watch him, full of something he cannot define. It is not the gluttony for the power he is used to, but ... Something hot and pure.

\- I never thought I was here with you. Harry's voice sounds almost hoarse, slurred, as if it's hard for him to concentrate to say those few words.

His lips move slowly down the neck, feel the softness of the skin and its scent, alternating soft kisses with delicate licks, but always keep his eyes on the expression that is sometimes frightened and sometimes rapt. You know that your every move is anticipated by fear ... Fear that it will be as usual. And that's exactly what you don't want. He does not know if he is doing the right thing, if this is what he should do, but he absolutely follows his instincts.

Touch a nipple carefully, taste it, feel its texture, smile when you see it rise, increase the intensity and suck hard. He realizes it is good, as Draco throws his head back. Then move on to the other, repeat the movements, feel how it also affects your own body. Then it goes down, follows a dangerous path, follows the line that advances through the abdomen, reaches the navel and circles it with the tongue.

\- Do you like it? - The two observe each other for a long time.

\- I...like ... - The voice barely comes out, unable to define how it surprises and confuses him.

And the awkward words, the incredibly flushed face, excite him even more, demonstrate that Draco does not pretend, does not hide behind subterfuge. These reactions cannot be faked, as with a well-rehearsed groan. Harry feels more secure, is ashamed that even now he does not fully trust the sincerity of the confessed enemy.

His hands gently continue to caress the desired body, curl up in silky blond hair or touch his lips libidinately, invading that mouth, yet he feels as if he still trembles, while he delights in his well-formed navel. His green orbs never lose eye contact, they look in his pretty face for any sign that it hurts him in any way.

He decides then ... It is the moment to return all the pleasure that the blonde had given him the night before. Your hands then move slowly down your body, make the porcelain skin prickle all over, gently reach the elastic in your pajamas, slowly descend and take your underwear with you.

Draco trembles because he feels so helpless at this point! Want ... Want as much as those green eyes, but ... Your experience just proves that none of this is good. Sex is dirty, it's gross, without pleasure, without feeling. It is only a stronger person who subdues a weaker one. And he wanted to be the dominant ... The position he is in now places him again as the passive agent of that action. What is humiliated ... What is used.

_Long platinum hair falls over her body as she roughly pulls out her pajamas, without even looking at her face, concentrating only on her own pleasure, nothing more._

Harry gets up, looks at his opponent's handsome face mischievously, undresses in front of him. He reveals himself as naked and helpless as the blond, stripped of any power, just a teenager discovering sensations he never imagined feeling. I smile in a childish way, which makes him even more beautiful, adjust the glasses that insist on slipping. He also blushed, he never felt so exposed, the silver eyes that watch him attentively make him ashamed.

And that innocent expression of the brunette makes Draco look at him even more astonished, looks in his face for any sign that he is pleased to dominate him, but ... On the sensitive face he only sees something he does not know ... A feeling that gives you confidence, delivery and ... From the face down to the thin body, but that already takes shape, the skin without marks ... Close your eyes trying to avoid fixing your gaze on your genitals, blush immediately, because you know that Harry realized the effect it had. And it is so evident that it would be impossible.

The brunette slowly lays over him, takes his lips with lust, both feeling the excitement that dominates them. Tongues meet without shame, without control, shame is left aside, the two indulge in sensations. The green eyes stare at the ashes with desire filled with tenderness.

\- I want to repay ... - Kiss him with love. - Give you pleasure ...

He says softly, as if it were more of a request than a statement, he hopes to see on your face if it is your wish too.

\- ...! - The answer gets stuck in the throat, fear fights temptation.

Despite the lack of words, Harry decides to be bold, goes down slowly by the blonde's chest and abdomen, brushing his chin against the smooth skin, without failing to observe the bright pupils that face him. You feel the dread at the bottom of them, you certainly fear that what will happen is just a repetition of everything you have ever lived. That's why you need to prove the difference, that it can be good, if you involve the feelings that almost blow your chest. And when he goes through the pubic hair, when he approaches the erect penis, he feels the shudder, turns to the blonde and smiles.

Those emeralds remain fixed on his face, so safe, although a little shy. Trembles when feeling the most intimate proximity, swallows, feels uncomfortable. Expectation terrifies him, because everything that begins leads to pain and suffering. And ... I never thought I really had to get to that point.

But when the warm, soft tongue touches your penis, something incredible happens. Close your eyes, feel lost in sensations and electric shocks that take over your body. That delicate contact runs through your member completely, takes it with a moist mouth, and all of this is too different from anything you've ever felt. It is delicious, pleasurable, something that makes you want more and more. The movements are rhythmic, sometimes intense and sometimes smooth, make your mind go dark, take you one step beyond sanity.

His hands for the first time release the sheet to which they clung tightly from the beginning and place themselves on his brown hair, soft and slightly damp with sweat. Feel how this touch surprises the other, who stops the movement for a few moments, only to resume afterwards, with more intensity than before. This excites him even more, he feels a delicious little pain, which makes him shake his head, overcome by a sensation so unprecedented that he cannot even describe it.

\- Am I hurting? - A tone of clear concern in Harry's words.

\- No ... It's ... It's good ...! - He opens his eyes slightly surprised, looks at the worried expression that observes him. He feels strangely different, involved in something totally different from what he has already experienced.

Harry restarts the delicate affection, this time under the blonde's gaze, takes the glans, then the whole penis in his mouth, delights in the slightly flushed face that stares at him, but clearly appreciates what he does. It sucks hard, feeling how soft the skin becomes slightly stiff, which makes it clear that something is about to happen.

Draco no longer tries to disguise the effect that this has on him, everything is clear in his eyes, which even seem out of tune, lost in the sensations, but that accompany each small step, perceiving the care and softness. And he feels how it slowly drives him crazy, he keeps himself from groaning, he still doesn't want to demonstrate, even without knowing why. Soon his eyes close again, his expression full of pleasure, he feels for the first time that a delicious burn runs through his member.

His orbs open up again, you can see, perplexed, how the brunette is almost playful, smiles mischievously, makes it clear that this is only the beginning. And with his mouth still moistened, he instinctively descends, sucks his testicles lightly, takes away his sanity, throwing him back into the world full of sensations. He feels each lick, especially when he slowly gets to the point that makes him react. He feels apprehensive, but the sensation it produces is so delicious that he can no longer resist, giving himself over to what he has never done with anything before.

The hot mouth returns to the penis again, licks with longing, holds the legs firmly, wishes to give even more pleasure to the blond, who throws his head back. Because more than making love to him, more than wanting, Harry wants to prove that having sex with affection and sincere feelings is good ... Even if he has never done it with anyone. He continues with the caresses, from the thighs his hands go down, gently introducing a finger inside him, he is surprised by the reaction that this produces. Draco's eyes are apprehensive, with something that for him is just a more intimate caress, but which soon realizes that it is much more than that. He watches you, waits for you to ask him to stop, still not knowing exactly what's wrong with that.

_Lucius' fingers prepare him in a non-delicate way, but one always asks what the need for preparation is if done this way._

When he feels Draco's blood freeze, he looks at Harry fearfully, but soon realizes how different this is. It is uncomfortable, no doubt, but not painful. In reality, it doesn't hurt like you're used to. It is impossible not to make the comparison, because the way the brunette does is ... It is strange ... No rough fingers and no care, no force or haste. No rough hand over your mouth to cover your aching moans ... Feel the rhythmic, gentle movements, touching him inside with affection, and reveal yourself with incredibly delicious time.

Harry again takes his lips, lies completely on him, his erections touch directly, making the blonde moan loudly, as much as he tries to avoid it, he feels that his moans have a life of their own, come out against his will. He prepares for the next step, he knows that the moment is inevitable, still fearful, but totally overcome by the feeling that it will be special. And when the penetration finally happens, when he feels that the brunette is inside him, his breathing is suspended.

_And the brutal penetration, the tears running down his face, which are never noticed, because the father never looks into his eyes. It seems that the man takes the body of a stranger, not that of his own son, and to face him would be to realize at that moment who is the real victim of his abuse._

There is pain, but inexplicably something that doesn't make you feel used. The other's movements are smooth, delicate, penetrate slowly, causing the painful burning of the beginning to become something intense and pleasurable. Slowly increase the rhythm, which makes you moan even louder. He looks for green eyes to make sure they keep watching him, he is happy to find them in front of him, always attentive.

\- Ah! ... More ... - These words come out without any control.

Nothing in your life, even the most delicious moment, whatever it may be, can match what comes over you. He wants to scream, to put out all the sensation that seems to put pressure inside him, but at the same time he is silent, focused on the slight spasms in his abdomen, his penis is throbbing with increasing strength inside him. The kisses are more intense, that seductive tongue almost leaves you breathless.

And without the two of them being able to predict, everything gets deeper. The sensations are exacerbated, almost driving them out of reality completely. The world revolves only around them, while Harry's movements increase in intensity, accompanied by the body of the other under him, and he gets up, giving space for him to move too. And no matter how much you try to wait a little longer, hold on to what you feel is burning your penis inside, you can't do it and the pleasure comes with force, doing it so much that you throw your body back. Nothing like this happened to him, he never felt anything so intimate and wonderful.

Harry's body weight collapses on his body and Draco instinctively wraps him in his arms. You feel something you could never imagine. All the pleasure that is indescribable, but it doesn't even compare with something that takes possession of the deepest of your being. He wants to stay there forever, to have that body always with him, not just for sex, but for ... He looks at the face that watches him, a beautiful smile on his red mouth. He sees something unprecedented, when those emerald orbs admire him, a strange glow in the deepest of them.

\- I love you ... - The words come out hoarse, full of a passion that is already clear all over your face.

\- ...! - Draco is afraid of that.

It was his goal for Potter's feelings to reach that point, but the effect these words have on himself is frightening. They find an echo and feel an immense need to repay them, not letting them fall into the void. It means the same thing more than anything, but it restrains that impulse. His own feelings frighten him, he kisses the inviting lips, as if to prevent that which he feels dominates him and to speak what should not be said. But they are there, present among them. Close your eyes, try to escape the heat of those eyes. Being overcome by tiredness, the two fall asleep like this, in each other's arms, Harry's body settles gently beside him, as close together as they never imagined they would be.

**ooOoo**

The gray eyes lazily open, trying to focus on the environment in the half-light it is in. The moon casts its luminosity through the window, which makes him sulk because he woke up in the middle of the night. It is then that your mind begins to realize where you are and ... With whom. Look to the side and see: Harry Potter sleeps hugging the pillow, a satisfied smile and calm air. She watches him for a few moments, notices the beautiful features, the long lashes, the delicate nose, the mouth with thin and pink lips. Gradually he remembers the details of what happened between them, the sensations, the pleasure, but ... The feelings also arise with much more force than anything and that frightens him.

Draco gets up quickly, tries not to wake the other, too scared to face him. You need to run away ... Run away from what you felt ... I couldn't have let it happen. It was just a plan, one more of the tricks he had prepared against his eternal enemy or his friends. But he had gotten out of control and now he finds himself entangled in his own web.

Put on your pajamas quickly, grab the heavy robe you wore and run out, drag it along the way. He just wants to get to his room, hide from himself and the harsh reality in front of him. He saw one of the corridors, near the entrance to the house, in the dungeons, but he bumped into someone, almost being thrown to the ground. He staggers, gets up angrily, looks at a surprised Crabbe, a chocolate bar in his hands and a completely dirty mouth.

\- You are an idiot? Don't you look where you are? - He screams angrily, more because he is holding back the cry, than really with the boy.

\- I ... Er ... But why are you running down the hall at this hour? - The boy asks without thinking, still seems surprised to see him.

\- Shut your mouth! - The possibility of being discovered causes you nausea. - Does that interest you?

He leaves so quickly that there is no time for any response, maddened by reaching his private room, where he can vent everything that oppresses his chest. Enter, but avoid slamming the door and waking someone else. He enters his bathroom and stops in front of the mirror, observes his reflection for a few minutes. You feel your insides twitch, because of what you feel and what you have to do. And for the first time in his life he feels ashamed of the face he sees before him.

He can't hold the crying anymore, because the pain inside him is too great. Get in the shower and turn on the shower, let the water fall on your face, it doesn't matter if your pajamas start to get soaked. You need to wash away that feeling of disgust that you feel ... Forget everything you felt the moment you were involved in that hug, when you felt Harry's heart on your chest, beating as fast as yours. Let your body fall to the ground, sob as the water continues to fall on your hair.

\- I can't ... I don't want to feel it! - Kick the wall in order to vent all your frustration. - Damn it! Why did I fall in love with him?

He hugs his legs and cries convulsively, sobs and mumbles under the shower water, which is already starting to make his skin red, but takes the sadness down the drain that he cannot share with anyone. 

**ooOoo**

Harry wakes up scared, seems to have heard a door slam. Sit down quickly, still not quite understanding what happens. He knows that it was not one of his nightmares anymore ... Finally he remembers, puts on his glasses and looks with a smile to the side, hoping to see the blond, he is surprised to find only an empty place. This realization makes him get up, wears his distressed pajamas, determined to look for him, but ... You know you can't do that.

He stops in front of the window, observes the darkness outside and the full moon dominates the cloudy sky. He feels guilty, as everything they did may have gone beyond Draco's limits. And even though he was aware of everything he had been through, he couldn't help himself. It had to be the heroic prince who would save him, showing that they could face everything ... together. Why do you always have to be so impulsive? And the people you love always end up suffering because of it.

But there is no point in regretting it, you need to talk to him and he will do it the first time you are alone the next day. He goes down the corridor, crestfallen, surprised to find himself in front of the entrance to his house. He says the password mechanically, goes up the stairs to the bedroom. He just wants to lay his head on the pillow and sleep, but he doubts he can get to sleep.

\- Where were you? Ron's voice sounds suspicious, whispered from the bed next to yours.

Harry turns with a start, has to lean against the pillars of his own bed to keep from falling. He watches his friend's face, surrounded by darkness, lit only by a faint light from the window. His expression seems stern, quite unusual for the boy he considers his best friend.

\- Now you can watch me? - Harry tries to contain the anger that wells up inside him.

\- No ... - Ron looks embarrassed. - It's just that you've been weird and mysterious lately.

\- I know everyone thinks of me as the ‘savior of the wizarding world’ ... - He raises his voice, but lowers the volume when he sees Neville stirring in bed. - But I am an individual ... I have the right to have a life of my own, without always having someone 'protecting me'.

Ron gets up from the bed and looks at him seriously. Those words hurt him as the friend may never understand.

\- I never looked at you as ‘savior’! - Look at the green eyes full of revolt. - I always saw you as a friend.

Harry feels ashamed by the harsh words he threw on him, puts his hand on his shoulder, knows that all the anger he feels is towards himself.

\- Sorry ... - Says in a calmer tone. - I haven't been very good lately ... Everything that is happening ... These nightmares ...

He doesn't allow time for his friend to say anything else, as he lies down, turns to the other side and covers his head with the sheet. He feels overwhelmed by all the conflicting feelings, pleasure and guilt, joy and fear, all converging to what happened between them and Draco's reaction. What he really wants is to cry, but he knows very well that he cannot, because he would be heard and would have many explanations to give.

Ron watches his friend for a few minutes and becomes more concerned. Something is happening to him and it's not just Voldemort's return to Umbridge and the nightmares. There is something behind it all. He always seems to be angry or euphoric ... And that is unusual for him. Not that he is an expert on feelings, as Hermione would say to irritate him. But you know Harry like no one and you know something is wrong and you need to find out what.

**ooOoo**

_What could have been my most magical night, because for an ordinary person to discover love is special, it was a torment. I couldn't close my eyes without remembering everything that happened and what I felt. And to know that after that, I would simply have to hand him over to death ... Even for me that was too radical._

_But there was no turning back ... Or would there be? I spent the whole morning thinking about how to escape my commitment to my father and spare Harry's life. What is certain is that there was no hope for what I felt, that feeling was forbidden for someone like me. But how can I justify that my plans failed and I couldn't deliver it? Damn it! I might have been smart, but it wasn't in my ‘How to Save Harry Potter’ repertoire._

_Only after thinking about it a lot did I come to a conclusion. It was the only chance, although it was painful. I knew he was going to suffer a lot and so did I, but there was no option. And when I left my room the next morning, I was impeccably dressed, as always, surrounded by my minions and determined to save my enemy._

Harry comes down the stairs to have breakfast, still tired from the sleepless night and the emotional confusion that corrodes him inside. You need to see ... Talk to Draco and find out how he's doing.

He descends with his inseparable friends, who care about his stern expression, although it has not been uncommon since this year began. The fifth year of school is being too difficult, not exactly for academic reasons, but on that day his face is particularly strange, always crestfallen.

\- Are you sure everything is fine? - Hermione asks hardly reaching the boy as she hurries down the stairs.

\- I'll tell you for the umpteenth time that I'm fine ... - There is a certain impatience in his words. - I just had insomnia.

Hermione looks at Ron and realizes that she must shut up. Apparently he had also tried and had the same answer or worse.

While realizing that they are almost reaching the castle lobby, the green eyes perceive a certain presence that makes him raise his head. Draco is standing in the center of it, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and a few other boys who are around him only for prestige. He thinks about smiling, but the expression on the other's face soon erases any impulse to do so. He sees him as his usual opponent, the same boy who punched him the day before, with that same expression of disgust. But this is normal, it is part of what they agreed. Only his eyes are different, they seem to hate him again.

\- Look who's coming ... - Turn to the others and again to Harry, who is already in front of him. - Potter sucker!

Laughter sounds among those present, but Harry doesn't even notice Ron's heated reactions or reactions, he can only see the contempt on his face that the night before was just ... She looks at him steadily, looks in his eyes for a glimpse of this it is only part of the disguise strategy, but it discourages you from realizing that it is not a trick.

\- After all, he fell right in our plan to provoke him. - Say with all the sarcasm you are capable of. - And now the poor thing is out of Quidditch.

And the group that accompanies him pretends to be crying like a baby, mocking him, while that despicable expression characteristic of Malfoy is there, a smile worthy of a punch. He then pulls Pansy close to him and hugs her from behind, which clearly makes the girl tremble with emotion.

\- Tell him how much smarter I am, Pansy. - Speak in her ear sensually, provoking Harry even more.

Potter is still standing there, his eyes are narrowed, anger grows inside him with each word and much more with the approach to 'that' girl. It doesn't matter to everyone else, only Draco's actions. And they begin to reveal a frightening truth.

\- You are too innocent! - The gray eyes look directly at you, make it clear what you're talking about. - Believe anything I say or do.

\- You ... - Harry advances against him, sticks to his neck, squeezes tight, as he never imagined capable of doing, the two fall to the floor, Potter completely on the blonde.

Malfoy's minions stand still, looking puzzled by the onslaught, while Ron and Hermione try to hold on to their furious friend. But the rage seems to give it an extraordinary force, almost impossible to separate them. But after trying so hard the two manage to keep him away, they try to control the fury that makes him struggle.

He can't say anything, choking on the strong feelings that make him just think about how he was cheated and how his naivete always makes him an idiot. The lump in his throat suffocates him, but his eyes never leave the blonde who is helped by his housemates to get up.

\- I hate you! I want you die! - Shouts in the lobby, his words invading the hall, which already causes some other students to appear.

Draco forces himself to face him, with that expression of contempt that he so expertly knows how to do. But behind your eyes, this whole unfortunate sight destroys you. He knows that his attitude is cowardly and cruel, but without it Harry would continue to insist, because the Griffyndor is not the type to give up easily. But if your heart is tight, your face doesn't show it. But he set out to be merciless in this case and cannot fail.

Hermione realizes that it is necessary to get Harry out of there quickly, because the curious are already accumulating and something like that would give the desired reason for the expulsion of his friend. He nods to Ron to drag him away from Malfoy, which he tries, but only succeeds with difficulty. It is then that Potter seems to calm down.

\- You can let me go. - Push Weasley's arms, let go and stand, facing the opponent. - He doesn't deserve so much attention.

He quickly starts to climb the stairs, followed by his friend who takes his arm and turns him around, his face upset.

\- We have to go to class! - She says, but soon regrets to see the fire in her eyes.

\- I will not. - Speak slowly, in a cavernous tone unusual for him. - If anyone asks ... Say I died.

He rises quickly, under the watchful eye of Draco, who still struggles to remain whole. He puts his hand on his neck, feels pain in the place where he suffered the aggression. He has never felt such a sense of frustration, but it needs to be hidden, kept only for himself. There is no one else who hears him, tries to understand him, like the boy who goes up the stairs, completely destroyed. And his words were the executioner.

\- Let's report to Umbridge. - Goyle says holding the blonde's arm.

\- They won't say anything about it ... To anyone. - He turns furious to his housemates. - Whoever does this will see me.

\- What are you talking about? - Pansy looks incredulous at the beautiful face. - You have Potter in your hands after this assault.

\- I said no! Do you understand? - Your face makes it clear that there is no argument that can change your decision.

He turns his back on the others, heads for the path that takes him back to the dungeons. He hears someone running towards him and feels Pansy's hands grab his arm.

\- Aren't you going to potions class ?! - There is strangeness on the girl's face, you know this is the boy's favorite class.

\- I'm not in the mood. - Loosens her arm with force, leaving her astonished behind.

He continues in a hurry, wants to disappear from the eyes of any student at school, and when he finds himself alone in one of the corridors, Malfoy stops. Close your eyes and just stand still for a few minutes, turning your head up. The lump in his throat threatens to choke him, he feels a deep pain in his chest. He rests one arm on the wall, lowers his head and can no longer hold his tears. He doesn't want to feel so fragile, but he needs to vent what oppresses him.

\- I HATE MY LIFE! - Shouts kicking the wall, but stops quickly when he feels hurt. Then follow like a zombie down the hall. You need to get to your room ... You need to forget everything you felt in the magical night and go back to the harsh reality.


	6. Chapter 3 - Path of Doom - Part 2

** Chapter 3 - Path of Doom - Part 2 **

_Now, sitting here in front of this stupid diary, I finally reflect on what I did that day. For the first time I sacrificed my interests for someone and that was more decisive than anything that had ever happened to me. I definitely didn't think or act as my father expected, like a future Death Eater. There was something inside me that I didn't even recognize at the time. In fact, I thought I just wanted to spare the person I had discovered to love, a highly selfish desire, but it opened the gap for my future actions to be different. My innermost had initiated a change that even I could not stop, which put me in the difficult situation in which I am now, in disgrace, preparing for a possibly suicidal mission._

Despite everything he feels, all the need to be with Harry, the intense dreams that take his sleep, Draco remains in his strategy. He knows that by keeping him angry, he can tell his father that he failed and that's it, that is the end of the plans to kill Potter.

And for some time he continues to disturb Potter and his friends, as he always has, noticing how his actions no longer receive anger, but a deep contempt for the green eyes. You can't deny that it hurts you, but it is better this way. It is undeniable that he often picks up the emeralds looking for him in the hall, in the classrooms and throughout the school, always looking away when he realizes he has been noticed. Over time it passes ...

Worst of all is exactly when Harry seems to approach Cho again, always kind and shy in front of her. It is true that being with someone else serves his purposes, but ... Seeing him close to 'that' girl makes his blood boil.

_"I would love to have a crossbow in my hands ... and hit it directly between the eyes."_ \- Look at the girl with murderous eyes. - _"It would give me immense pleasure ..."_

He shakes his head trying to put that evil thought aside.

_“I have to stop this! It is good for him to approach this ... ”_ \- Always try to convince himself of this, try to use logic.

Sure you know that was never your strong point, but you can try.

_"But I would love to have you pegged ..."_ \- A wicked smile appears on his lips. - _"And with a fire under it."_

He knows very well that a lot happens to Harry that he cannot even imagine, he sees in his eyes that he is still haunted by nightmares that he never wanted to talk about and that he and his friends have been doing something behind Umbridge's back. He doesn't quite know what to think about it, because his only thought is about Christmas holidays and ... He needs to be convincing enough to get away with this one.

On the day of his departure, he instinctively seeks Harry, tries to find in him the courage he will have to have to deceive his father, but in vain, as he does not see him anywhere, nor his friends. But he soon notices that the hateful girl is in front of him, surrounded by some girls, all chattering in the way he hates. Only one name is repeatedly mentioned over and over, which makes you decide to pay attention to that mess.

\- But tell me how it went. - A blonde girl from Ravenclaw asks loudly, doesn't care who listens.

\- That ... Speak ... Does he kiss well? - A red-haired gryffindor girl holds her arm, shakes her lightly.

\- Wow! It felt like I went to the clouds and came back. - Cho says that excitedly, maybe more for telling her friends. - I thought he was inexperienced, but he didn't seem ... Harry kisses too well.

The mention of this makes Draco's eyes narrow and the old image of the stake and campfire comes back to him. He decides to calm down and stay there, eavesdropping on the small rooks' conversation.

\- The important thing is that you kissed Harry Potter and all the girls will want to kill you with envy. - Says a third girl, whom Draco doesn't even look at.

\- Really ... - Cho says a little shy, but with a winning smile on his lips.

\- But have you forgotten Cedric? - The blonde speaks with a slightly disapproving tone.

\- But he is Harry Potter! - Cho looks at her, tries somehow to justify himself.

_"What a futile girl!"_ \- The blond feels his gut twisting, does not believe that this girl could have made such an observation.

Harry deserves more than that. Decides to leave and leave ‘essazinha’ behind. Not worth it. But when it passes by it bumps hard, it almost makes it fall. For an instant her eyes meet, almost piercing her with a withering look, full of anger and contempt. But the moment is fast and soon he walks away without saying anything.

While the others chatter about the blonde's rudeness, Cho keeps his eyes on him, knowing that he felt something very strong, worse than just impolite or arrogant. A much more intense feeling that made her shiver, in fact she can't say what.

**ooOoo**

Draco walks in the door without a fanfare, he doesn't feel like returning. He knows that a difficult moment awaits him and all the pain that his home represents. Not that he doesn't love his parents at all, because his mother is everything to him, always loving and kind. She loves her father too, but she fears him even more, and that is the big problem. He doesn't believe that this is the parent-child relationship that most people have, let alone the one they want. You remember him in your childhood. There was no legitimate affection, their relationship always seemed distant, but he knows that his grandfather was a very strict man and that makes him understand him a little better. There is no justification for what happens between them five years ago and the direction their relationship takes. Sometimes he doesn't feel like a son, but worse than the diners who flatter his father and are despised by him. And you always wonder if Lucius really loves you.

When he passes through the large entrance hall, his mother leaves her private room, her face radiant from seeing him, she embraces her son with all her strength. Her warm arms pass all the heat she feels, make Draco bend over a little and place his head on her shoulder.

\- Wow! It seems that you have grown even more! - She says softly, with an amused tone, moves away a little to look at her son's tired face. - We thought you would arrive later.

\- The trip was faster ... - There is a deep discouragement in his words.

\- And you came all alone from the station. But he looks tired ... - Narcissa touches his face gently. - Go upstairs and cool off for dinner.

\- Not! Lucius' voice comes from the library door, making them start in his direction. - We have a lot to talk.

Draco lowers his head and takes a deep breath, searches inside himself for all the strength to be able to deceive his own father. He walks in resignation, passes by his father standing at the door, feels his hard gaze on him. And this gives you the certainty that their conversation will be even more difficult than you imagined. The boy stands near the window, catches a glimpse of the tall snow outside. He tries to show calm, he knows how his father seems to smell fear. He looks at the platinum-haired man who walks towards him, looking reproachful, and tries to think of something to start talking about. It is difficult, your courage suddenly vanishes.

\- It snowed a lot around here. - Try to give a casual tone, look for the right words to start lying.

\- How long do you intend to talk about amenities? - Lucius observes every detail of his son's expression, realizes how his words paralyze him. - I know him too well to know that he's trying to screw me up.

The gray eyes turn to him fearfully, not knowing what to say. Should you get down to business and say how 'you failed miserably'? Or should you probe first to find out how it can be received?

\- And don't give me lies ... - The father gives little chance for his son's movements, seeing that this makes him walk towards the high-backed armchair near the door. Typical step when Draco feels cornered. - Why did you push Potter away?

\- Ahm ?! - Surprise makes your eyes go wide. - I don't know what you're talking about?

Lucius walks over to him, his gaze more satanic, makes him retreat until he touches the wall. Place both hands, one on each side of your head, preventing any possibility of escape. It gets even closer, their faces face to face.

\- I ... Er ... Ahm ... - Hates feeling that way, which removes any logic you can use at that moment. - Did you hear about the fight we had in the game between the houses? This is over ...

\- I know what happened after the fight. - Lucius' eyes seem to be made of ice when he says these words. - And don't tell me it drove them away.

Draco passes under his arms and walks quickly to the other side of the library. The father turns to him slowly, making it clear that there is no escape.

\- I don't know what ... - His voice comes out shaky. Your face is flushed, you feel ashamed, not that you feel dirty, but ...

\- You went to the last consequences ... I know. - Says in a cold but low tone, causing even more terror. - And after having the supreme confidence of Potter ... To take him to such an intimate act ... You ...

\- Where did you get that idea! - You need to take action or everything will be lost. - I would never ... never ... would do such a thing. Even more with him!

\- Do you think I'm an idiot like you? - There is no doubt in the father's eyes. - I have a spy inside that school ... Someone who follows your every step.

Draco's blood freezes immediately. He could never imagine that the father would reach that point in his plan, it shows how there is no confidence on his part in his son's honesty. After all ... ‘Son of fish’ ... But you know you can’t fail at that moment. For Harry.

\- And did that snitch see me doing what you suggest? - Try to play with it, because you know very well that there was no one with them in that locked room. - Or that person assumes ...

A wicked smile appears on his severe face, causing even more fear. An ironic expression is drawn, making him come closer. He even admires his son's courage, an open coward, to face him that way.

\- There are several ways to complete this. - Lucius gets so close to his son that he leans against a bookshelf, his hot breath reaches his youthful face. "I should be careful when leaving the scene ..." The door was ajar enough that my spy could see Potter naked on the mattress from the shadows.

\- I ... - It disarms him completely.

\- Besides ... You should be quieter ... - He comes even closer to your face, your lips touch the pale skin. - I never heard him moan so loudly ... Was he better than me?

The mention of it almost makes him pass out. Everything beautiful and sweet about that night becomes disguised as dirt when compared to what happens between him and his father. Close your eyes, try to forget that the man is so close and that his sweetest memory is tainted in this way.

\- I can only groan in pain ... - There is anger in his words, spoken in a deep voice that drives Lucius away. - When your hand isn't over my mouth.

The man stands before him still surprised. His determination trembles, he feels the taste of reality for the first time. Every time he felt frustrated, afraid, he needed to subdue someone, to have power ... And Draco had been his scapegoat. But she never thought of him as her son in those moments. He was someone weaker, someone he could dominate. But at that moment he found himself in him ... He also hated his father, in the moments when he beat him, when he made him feel weak and useless. But ... You know you can't fail at this moment, like feeling your father's whip on your back again ... There's a lot at stake.

\- The most important is WHY? - Assumes the position of tough leader. - There has to be a reason for you to push him away ...

Lucius' hands hold his son by the collar of his coat, make him look him in the eye, look into his almost silver eyes. A slight moan comes out of the slightly open mouth, making it clear that this movement hurts him.

\- Actually ... You wouldn't have really fallen in love with him, would you? - That is said with resentment.

\- N-no ... Please ... You are hurting me. - The voice suffocates, with pain and fear, tries to hide his true feelings in his eyes. The father releases him, but without taking his eyes off him, waits for an answer. - Are you crazy?

\- Then why? - Try to read in your expression if you really tell the truth.

\- Well ... I ... - He tries to control his body language, he fears being discovered. It's hard to find a way out of this mess, especially with Lucius' eyes on him like that. - I was afraid ... I didn't want it to be repeated ... I ... With him ... Demeaning!

He hides his face in his hands, more to hide his true feelings about it, but he continues to emit sounds of deep disgust.

_"For something years of character interpretation that I created for myself had to do!"_ \- But soon he feels his father's heavy hand gripping his arm tightly and he is forced to face him.

\- Well, you'll have to swallow your pride and win it back. - There is a strange expression on his face. - And fast ... Time is running out.

\- But then! - Lucius' hand grips his arm even harder, it really hurts him.

\- You still don't understand. - Your face gets even more serious. - The future of our family depends on the success of this plan.

\- Ho-how so? - Realize that it is not a manipulation maneuver, but there is real fear in the father's eyes.

\- Do you think it cost me a lot to keep the family fortune and ... To prevent my going to Azkaban? - He takes a deep breath, tries to take away all the frustration and fear of the last fourteen years. - I knew the Lord would return and how that price I paid for freedom would be seen by him.

Let go of Draco's arm when he saw a single tear fall down his face. But there is no sound to show the pain that he probably feels, listening to his father's words like never before.

\- I feel that my position in his hierarchy is getting more and more complicated. - His eyes narrow with thought. - And my fall puts you and your mother at high risk. I cannot allow anything to happen to them.

Draco never saw his father the way he does right now. Not that his words justify his past actions, but at least it makes the boy understand him a little better. He feels sorry, thinks about the weight he has been carrying for all these years.

\- Give Potter's life to the Lord ... - He speaks with his head down, but raises it to face his son once more. - This will lift me to the position I held in the past.

\- But I don't want to ... To despise him is one thing, but to kill him ... - He speaks almost whimpering. - There is no other way?

\- It's time to grow up. You will have to take my place someday. - A slight irritation appears in his voice. - Or do you prefer to see your mother in the Lord's hands?

His last words leave young Malfoy no choice. I would never let anything happen to her, even if I need to sacrifice Harry for that. You feel an incredible pain if it starts in your chest, anguish for knowing that there is no way out.

\- Ok ... I'll follow ... Our plans. - Hold as much as you can the pressure that overwhelmed your chest.

He realizes that he may no longer be able to disguise himself, opens the door and leaves, passes by the astonished mother, who realizes that her son starts to cry. He goes up the stairs and locks himself in his room, determined to save his family, even if it costs him the most precious thing he has ever felt in his life.

**ooOoo**

_For a boy who was raised like me, when nothing I wanted was denied, the situation I was placed in was highly frustrating. People like Potter, Weasley and Granger have always had to face the difficulties that life has imposed on them. But I was a spoiled, self-centered and vain boy ... How to react to a situation like this? I thought a lot about what to do, about ways to escape the responsibilities that reality imposed on me, but ... There was no way out._

_Even today, again with the future of my family in my hands, I can't help thinking about that terrible night when the rich boy was thrown into the arms of the harsh and cruel real life. I confess that I cried, for what I needed to do, but mainly because I realized that I had lost my innocence forever. He was immersed in the dark world of the diner that would be soon._

Draco returns to school determined to regain Potter's confidence, even if it is not what he wants, but ... He has no choice. He is received with joy by Pansy Parkinson, but he hardly sees her, because his eyes follow the brunette who arrives accompanied by inseparable friends. He realizes that a look is directed at him in disguise, but he soon turns away, a profound expression of disdain. And for a few days a real cat and mouse game starts, where the blonde tries to get close, but fails, to his despair.

And avoiding Malfoy seems like an art to Harry, who disguises his slippery acts and quick exits with the need to keep Dumbledore's Navy safe. He is slightly intrigued by the blonde's insistence on trying to talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk at all. Nothing I can tell you can erase your words about what you had together. He is tired of feeling like an idiot and that person has the ability to always bring out the worst in him.

But as the wheels of destiny move against our will, on a cold day in late January, Harry waits for his friends to attend yet another AD meeting. He doesn't know exactly why the two take so long. He is standing in front of the entrance door, watching the snow that covers the entire terrain at the school, looking like a white sea.

\- How's Weasley's father? - Draco says this mechanically, he had rehearsed this entry since he returned.

Harry looks at him with disgust, his emeralds laden with spite.

\- Don't tell me you're really worried about it ... - His words are charged with all the resentment he feels.

\- I didn't know what to say ... - His voice comes out weak and lowers his head, avoiding the other's gaze. - I thought that would make you less severe with me.

\- What do you want now? - Harry adjusts his glasses, a movement that denotes his nervousness. - Haven't you had enough fun?

\- I want to talk. - Try to hold on, because your desire is to grab him and kiss his mouth insanely.

\- We have nothing more to say to each other. - It is clear in his eyes how much he is hurt. - And stop following me ... LEAVE ME ALONE!

Malfoy tries to grab his arm, but the brunette pulls him hard.

\- Drop it, Malfoy! Ron's voice thunders from behind them.

\- Ah, the poor guy is trying to be brave. - The blonde turns to face him. - Did you by any chance become his bodyguard? Who knows, maybe earn some extra money!

Hermione holds the redhead with difficulty, while Harry approaches them and signals for them to follow him. He's tired of it all and wants to get away from Draco. They go up the stairs, leaving the blonde still nervous.

And for a few more days Draco tries, supports Harry and Cho's even closer proximity, the image of the two kissing forming in his mind and disturbing him even more. Every time the girl approaches, there is an urge to pull all her hair out to see if the girl looks pretty bald. It needs all its interpretive talent to hide the anger that consumes it.

But his opportunity appears on a night when Harry again has one of his pleasant detentions with Umbridge. Draco lurks, waiting for him to leave. Follow him discreetly until they are far away, but the moment they reach the stairs Harry notices his presence.

\- You again! - Keep going up the stairs. - I told you to leave me alone.

\- I just want to talk. - Draco follows him, increases his pace to try to reach him. - It doesn't run that much ... You know I have a weak breath.

\- I do not want to talk! - Harry quickens his pace.

When they reach a certain point, one of the floors, as the two lose track of where they are, concentrating only on this pointless pursuit, Draco reaches out and holds him by the arm.

\- Give me ... A chance ... To explain myself ... - He speaks almost suffocating.

\- I don't owe you anything ... - Harry has to admit that he too is exhausted.

Draco pushes him inside a door, realizes that they are in one of the bathrooms, is satisfied with the relative privacy they will have. Release the brunette who tries to leave, but he stands in front of the door to prevent him from escaping.

\- Let me out! - Harry's voice comes out genuinely menacing.

\- Only after you hear me. - Draco leans against the door, a pleading expression in his eyes. - I promise I won't disturb you after that.

The statement seems to calm the exalted brunette a little, who relaxes his fists that were clenched along his body. Nothing he can say will convince him to trust again, but ... The promise of not having him in the halls like a shadow anymore is too tempting.

\- Very well ... You can talk. - Look at him in a defiant attitude. - But I already warn you that I'm not the idiot you think.

\- It really isn't ... - Get a little closer, so I can face you clearly. - I'm the idiot ...

Potter tries to disguise the surprise that Draco's words produce. I would never imagine hearing it from him, which makes him even more suspicious.

\- You do not think that your false humility will convince me. - Again he is on the defensive, clenches his fists. - It's easy to come here and be sorry ...

\- I know I deserve all that hostility. - He gets even closer. - All that I told you ... But ... I wanted to explain ...

\- There's nothing to talk about ... - Harry also advances, but clearly facing him. - How to explain that we ... We did ... And the next day you showed me how I was used.

\- I ... I was afraid ... - He lowers his eyes trying to hide the pain that has him. - What I was feeling.

\- They are mere words ... - As much as you are tempted to believe, fight against it. - Everything you told me before ... I think even your father's story was just a way to move me.

This deeply irritates the blonde, because if there was anything in this whole story, if any moment was genuinely sincere, it was when he opened up about the problems with his father. He moves on to Harry, who steps back fearfully, coming very close.

\- Do you think I made it all up? - Open the shirt and show the bruises still present on his neck. - Do you think I did this to myself?

A disturbing silence settles between them.

\- If you think anyway ... - Turn around and walk to the door. - We really have nothing to talk about.

Draco leaves, leaves Harry too shaken to say anything. He looks at the door insistently, wonders if he should go after him, but something in his heart says that the blonde is not to be trusted. And the more you think, the more you find excuses for yourself in order not to admit that you may be wrong.

\- Hmm ... If I were you, I would go after him. - A female, malicious and disapproving voice comes from behind Harry. When he turns around he comes across Myrtle. - He's telling the truth ...

It shakes him, because he would never expect to hear it coming from her, he looks at her questioningly. What does Myrtle know to make such a categorical statement?

\- I ... Well ... A ghost's life is very lonely ... - She seems to be embarrassed, but it's only part of her performance. - At night I go through the pipes and ...

\- Do you spy on the boys in the showers ?! - Harry's surprise is authentic, wondering how many times he has been targeted by such a spy.

\- It may seem worse than it is ... - This time she is embarrassed, because Harry is the only person who treats her decently. - But that's beside the point ... The important thing is that I heard the hot blond that night.

\- ...! Harry swallows, a little embarrassed about what she knows about that night.

\- I don't know what you did ... - Myrtle notices the blush on the boy's cheeks and leans maliciously against him. - Safadinho ... But I know what I heard him say in the shower ... At dawn ...

\- Tell me ... I need to know. - His stomach turns over the thought of how he treated Draco a few minutes ago.

\- Poor thing ... He was crying. - She walks away and sits at the window, crosses her legs. - I was desperate because you fell in love with someone ... I think it was you.

He approaches and stands in front of the window, smiles at her, shaking the ghost that has always been present in his school life.

\- Myrtle ... You are one of the coolest girls in this school. - Harry says, making her go down and wrap his arms around his neck.

\- Do you really think?! - She smiles broadly and walks away a little. - But go after him ...

There is no need to say this twice. Harry stomps down the stairs, not afraid to meet anyone, he only thinks of meeting him before he enters his House and is out of his reach. You cannot leave it until the next day, as remorse corrodes you inside. Go through dark corridors, with only the wand lighting, without fearing anything, just as the meeting of the two will be. He sees the blonde just ahead, in a corridor that he has no idea where he can be, he made the way mechanically.

\- Wait ... - Stop now without any breath.

Draco turns and looks at him in surprise. He went down the stairs, discouraged that he had lost Harry forever, but he felt some relief in the depths of his being. It would be the destruction of his family, but Potter would be alive. And hearing his voice behind your back makes you shiver.

\- ...! - Words fail him, a rare thing, his eyes shine when looking at the flushed face.

The moment does not ask for words, also because neither knows what to say, they walk quickly to each other and kiss with passion. Draco ties the brunette around the waist, while Harry embraces him by the shoulders, the two are lost in an absolute fury. The longing, the longing for touch, the need for kisses ... All this completely loses them, they forget all the care with the eyes of others. Forgotten that what they feel is forbidden and that reality lurks them.

**ooOoo**

\- I still want to know why? - The gray eyes narrow, jealousy corrodes him inside.

Harry pulls him to him, settles him in his arms under the warm blanket, realizes his stubborn reluctance, it makes him smile.

\- We already talked about it. - Potter runs his hand through his still sweaty blond hair, which only adds to the sulky expression. - I need to keep up appearances.

\- But I don't think so ... - Draco threatens to get off the mattress, but is pulled back. - We see each other here every day, we take a risk ... And you go out with that one ... Right on Valentine's Day!

The hug tightens, Harry brings him close to his body and kisses his forehead. The silver eyes look at him slyly, he knows that there is logic in the tactic, but he behaves according to his possessive temperament.

\- And what do you propose? - Harry is clearly ironic. - Maybe we can go to the city together, in front of everyone, hand in hand ...

\- Ah ... Shut up. - You are legitimately nervous. - I hate it when you're sarcastic!

Harry kisses him fervently, struggles with his initial resistance, but soon feels the body in his arms. Pull it even closer to you, you know where all that heat takes you. His jealousy turns him on even more, so he touches him more intimately, making it clear that there is no one else for him.


	7. Chapter 3 - Path of Doom - Part 3

** Chapter 3 - Path of Doom - Part 3 **

Draco follows the path that leads to Hogsmeade. The weather is cold, but without snow, the heavy clouds denounce that the rain does not take long. The couple walks side by side at a distance, but without even touching their hands. Harry looks completely embarrassed and the girl is shy, despite remembering her words very well when talking about the kiss.

_"I would love to spoil this cute moment!"_ \- Think seriously, but don't know how.

He feels Pansy's touch on his arm, always hanging, but ... That gives you an idea! He whispers something in her ear, which brings other slytherin girls together and run to overtake the couple. I smiled when I saw them making fun of them.

He follows them and sneaks into a teahouse, so exaggeratedly decorated for the occasion, so ... Malfoy can't find a word that is sugary and disgusting enough to define it all. He sits at a table in the back, from where he can see the table where the two are, but can only be seen if he wants to. The charged environment matches the couples making out everywhere, all except the one who watches. Harry looks increasingly embarrassed. He realizes that he knows what is expected of him at this moment, but that he is more than he wanted to do in this representation. At least the blonde hopes so.

_"If he kisses her ... I don't know what I'm capable of!"_ \- It amazes the owner who offers you more tea.

But suddenly the meeting seems to go awry. The girl loses control, demonstrates the lack of character that Draco observed that day, says things without meaning and makes Harry blush more and more. Everyone watches him, including the blonde, who is soon seen by him, who gives him a hard look. This provokes an attack of silent laughter, almost falls from the chair, delights in the indignant face and the idiotic jealousy of the girl because of Granger. All lame excuse for a futile girl.

When she leaves, he feels sorry for Harry, so embarrassed that it is confused with the pink color of the decoration. He soon gets up and leaves, irritated, probably behind the 'hollow head' that lets him escape. He wants to follow him and prove that he knows all the value he has, but he knows he shouldn't.

He leaves that sickening place and is faced with heavy rain that falls, cursing Harry's decision to go out with 'that' ... He practically forced him to go out too and face this horrible weather. He sees the brunette enter Três Vassouras, then he knows he hasn't reached the ‘fake ex-girlfriend’. Decides to return to Hogwarts, he has nothing more to do in that place.

He enters the Common Room still cursing time and the way, complains as usual. He is in deep silence, which makes him satisfied. After all, you can have the whole house to yourself. He settles on the sofa, stretches his legs and warms up in front of the fire. Think of Harry's frustrated encounter, but ... You can't help but think about yourself. Everything you thought about Cho and ... You can't say better than her. Maybe it's even worse, because the girl just wanted to impress her friends, but he is going to take him to his death. But a noise takes him out of his thoughts.

\- Who's there? - Get up quickly, on the defensive.

\- It's me ... Crabbe. - He appears from the passage that leads to the male dormitory.

\- What is it? - The memory of his father's words about a spy makes him furious. - Were you stalking me?

\- Peek ... What? - He doesn't really know the meaning of that word. - I was lying ... I had a stomachache and I couldn't ...

\- Save me from your report. - He sits down again, shakes his head, feels silly for thinking that such an idiot could spy on him.

Crabbe approaches him, awkwardly, looking horrible, but fully dressed.

\- It came to you. - Extend a parchment to him. - They asked to deliver it to you.

Draco pulls it out of his fat hand, sees that it comes from his father, the family seal clear on the seal. The colleague continues to stand before him. This irritates him, perhaps more because he was the messenger of bad news. He signals for him to leave, in what is promptly attended to. When he finds himself alone, he breaks the seal, slowly opens the parchment, afraid of its contents.

_Agreement will be closed in three nights. Scream House. Don't fail._

Everything is so cold and unsigned, but he knows very well who the author is and what his intentions are. Your father knows about the censorship of correspondence, which is perhaps why he was so concise, but that doesn't make the content hurt him any less. As painful as it is, you need to do it. So ... It's the end.

**ooOoo**

At the weekend the two do not meet, Harry is surrounded by friends full time and on Monday comes the bombshell report with Harry's interview revealing the details of Voldemort's return and the names of the diners present on his return. Draco reads the newspaper together with his minions, but gets irritated for reasons different from theirs. You know how much it will make your father even angrier. If he intended to kill Harry quickly, now it wouldn't. He looks at the brunette and makes any comment to others, which he doesn't even remember.

At night, after detention, Harry arrives at the room where Draco waits for him, watching the moon through the window, oblivious to his arrival. I smiled when I saw him so distracted, came over and wrapped his arms around him, put his chin on his shoulder.

\- You are so thoughtful ... - He puts her lips on the target neck, making him shiver. - I missed you these days.

\- ...! - Draco wants to say something, but he can't. Your heart squeezed by something you can't control.

\- It's so quiet! - Makes him turn to face him, which makes him even more worried, gray eyes avoid him. - You're not going to tell me you're still sulking about Cho!

\- No ... I ... I want to surprise you. - Swallows hard to save the mother, overcomes reluctance within himself. - Our Valentine's Day.

A satisfied smile appears on the brunette's pretty face, his eyes shine at something so romantic. After the bullshit you heard from Cho that day, those words seem to you to be the freshness of a breeze.

\- But we have to find a way out of Hogwarts. - You can't believe you say that, but keep going.

\- Why out of school? - This causes Harry's awkwardness, which narrows his eyes.

The blonde embraces him, kisses his neck, curls up in him. The warmth of that kiss brings down any suspicion and surrenders to the delight of contact.

\- It's like the other days here ... I want something different. - Tears persist in his eyes, but try to hide it to prevent him from discovering the hoax. - We can go to Casa dos Gritos. I just don't know how.

\- I know ... But it's a secret. - Harry gets lost in the embrace, tangles his fingers in his blond hair, inhales the scent of his skin. - When will we do that?

\- Tomorrow night, after the curfew. - Malfoy hugs him tightly, as if he wants to keep him there forever.

\- Calm down ... So you hurt me. - There is a sly and amusing tone in Potter's voice. - It will be our first love adventure ...

That tone undermines Draco's strength, moves away from the embrace and turns his back, tries to contain all the anguish that takes hold of him.

\- What is it? - Harry approaches and hugs him. - Didn't you like what I said?

He turns and faces the brunette, looks into his green eyes with despair. He wants to tell everything, reveal the danger and save his life, but ... How to choose who should be sacrificed: Harry or his mother? He feels an oppression that dominates him.

\- Harry ... My father ... - The words come out with difficulty.

\- Forget your father! - He embraces him again, holds him in his arms, pleased to feel that the blond head nestles on his shoulder.

Draco hugs him too, but he knows that if he stays that way he will end up failing completely. He steps back a little, touches his pink lips lightly and forces a smile.

\- I better go ... - Walk towards the door. - Tomorrow...

**ooOoo**

The two are standing in front of the already static Fighting Oak, take a deep breath and take one last look at the huge moon that appears between the clouds. The hands are in front of such a beautiful view, the blond's fingers hold firmly, he wants everything to be able to hold him there and prevent the agreement from materializing.

\- Now we can go. Harry pulls him by the hand. - Follow me.

They go under the tree, down a dark, damp corridor. At the end of it they arrive at a dusty wooden house that creakes in the wind.

\- So this is the House of Screams! - Draco looks in amazement at the place that is surrounded by so many legends. - But it is a pardieiro full of dust!

Harry is amused by the disgusted expression on the blonde's face, pulls him by the hand again and makes him climb the stairs. They arrive at a dirty and half-destroyed room, but one that shows signs of having been the home of someone capricious and in good taste.

\- We just need to fix it up and it will be a great place for our Valentine's Day. - He says excitedly, without noticing how the blonde's face is more and more serious.

\- We'd better go. - The distress in your voice is evident. - Let's go to our room ...

Potter turns to him ironic, smiles when he sees how the place almost seems to frighten him. He then uses his wand to clean the place, to return the canopy bed to its old charm, as well as the couch and the old piano. Soon everything is clean, new curtains cover the windows, hiding from the outside the presence of someone inside the abandoned house. The burning fireplace starts to create a cozy atmosphere, makes Harry take off the heavy coat he wears. He turns to the door, sees that Draco remains there still, as if paralyzed.

\- It may not be a luxury hotel, but it was even beautiful. - He speaks with a smile, approaches the boy and embraces him. - Take off that coat and come with me to bed.

He unbuttons the blond's coat carefully and tosses it on the couch. He takes his hand and guides him to the bed, makes him sit beside him, the mattress proves to be softer than they expected.

\- Wasn't that what you wanted? - He takes his face in his hands and kisses him gently. - Let's enjoy the moment.

Even if Draco's reason prevents him from getting involved with the one he will soon betray, his body doesn’t hear it, it needs those touches, that mouth, all the affection and love that Harry can give. Deepen the kiss even more, take his waist and bring him close to you. There is an urge in his movements, a need to have him urgently. He opens the buttons of the brunette's shirt without care, flustered, barely able to because of the trembling of his hands.

\- Calm! We have some time. - He holds his pale face in his hands and forces his gray eyes to face him. He sees in them a great sadness, a dampened tear, and that disturbs him. - What's it?

\- I ... - Your desire is to get him out of there and tell the whole truth.

I could say how a simple agreement became a passionate and deep passion, more than I ever imagined I could feel. But words are lacking, he feels taken by an absolute lethargy.

Take the rosy mouth again, you want to forget everything that is going to happen and live in the moment. Clothes fall down beside the bed slowly, goose bumps are the subject of kisses and bites, they turn red quickly. The whole act becomes swift, the need for each other becomes clear, then they are naked on the bed, exchange hot kisses and bodies search for each other. Hands recognize every inch of soft skin, touch, appreciate the most subtle reactions.

\- Today ... I will give you pleasure. - Draco's words come out in a whisper.

\- Hmm ... - Harry's moan says more than any answer. Close your eyes, waiting anxiously.

The hot red lips from the kisses touch Harry's neck eagerly, suck and bite down the chest. He takes one of the nipples between his teeth, nibbles gently, then sucks it hard, which makes the brunette throw his head back and bury it in the pillow.

**ooOoo**

Outside the door, a boy stalks the two lovers, anxious for the main guest to arrive. He hears a noise on the stairs and turns, sees the distinguished man, all dressed in black, his platinum hair damp from the fine rain that falls outside.

\- Very well ... - He stops beside the boy, whom he observes with a certain disdain. - Have they arrived yet, Crabbe?

\- They're in bed, sir. - A disgusted expression appears on his face.

\- Then go back to school. - Don't even look at him when you say that. - Don't worry ... Your help will not be forgotten.

After the boy is completely satisfied, Lucius turns to the door. Glory and prestige are just a few steps away, making you tremble with pleasure. Enter slowly, the dim light of the candles and the fireplace illuminates the two boys in the bed, Draco delights in Harry's skin. Man cannot deny that it excites him, that the sight of adolescent bodies disturbs him. And it gives you an accurate sense of what the end of Harry Potter will be like.

Lucius stands in front of the bed, realizing how absorbed they are in what they do. Harry's eyes closed, totally focused on the sensations. Then drop the cape on the floor and take off your shirt. He approaches slowly, stands beside the bed, faces the two, but soon he is noticed by his son, who lifts his head and their eyes meet.

At the sight of the father the blond's blood freezes. Something inside itself contracts in revolt, but fear takes hold of it. That same dread that always dominates him when Lucius seeks him out at night. He could react, especially after he was older, but it was as if his cold eyes were hypnotizing him and fear paralyzed him. He had never said no, even when that word was on the tip of his tongue, and now it is the same.

The father puts his index finger over his mouth, asking for silence, and gestures for Draco to walk away. Reluctant and terrified, the boy slowly crawls out of bed, sits on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall. His eyes never leave his innocent face, still lost in the pleasure they felt. The man slowly climbs up on the bed, observing the youthful body, attacks the neck with a voracious mouth and touches it intimately, in a rough way. The green eyes open, the change is strange, he feels uncomfortable with the lack of delicacy. And when you open them you find Lucius' cold face and satanic smile in front of you. He tries to get up, startled, but his body is thrown back and the other's weight is placed on him. He looks for the blond, worried, but finds his pale face beside the bed, inert.

\- Dra-draco ... What ... - Disbelief possesses him, even more because he saw the boy there, without reacting.

\- He won't help you! - Lucius says without controlling an ironic laugh. - My son brought you to me.

\- Ahm ?! - You can't believe the man's words, look for the answer in Draco's eyes ... But the eyes that lower confirm it.

\- Almost a year ago ... More or less ... - Pause dramatically. - My son and I had a great idea.

\- I don't ... - The blonde's voice comes out so weak, almost inaudible.

\- He would seduce you and make you trust him completely. - There is a deep pleasure in your voice, even more to see the effect it has on the enemy. - Then you would give it to me.

The emeralds do not leave the face that he loved so much, but that avoids it. He feels a deep pain, much greater than the fear of the diner's intentions. Betrayal cuts him inside, the feeling of having been used brings tears to his eyes, even if he doesn't want to. And that odious body over yours, without consent, makes it even worse. The contact of the skin and the rough hand touching him, make him try to react again, but without success.

\- Draco knew I would kill him and ... - His smile gets even more sarcastic. - You did a great job. I brought you right into my trap.

\- No ... No ... How could you ?! - His voice comes out agonized, deeply sad. His eyes fixed on Draco, who brings his hands to his face.

Lucius forces Harry's legs to open and stands between them.

\- You will die ... And I will give your body to the Dark Lord. - Your eyes are filled with dreams of greatness that your plan brings you. - But first, I will humiliate you. You will submit to my will. I will take your body ... After that you will beg me to kill you.

\- Never! - Anger takes hold of the green eyes. - I will fight to the death.

\- Great! - A diabolical laugh takes over the environment. - This will be more fun!

He bites hard on Harry's shoulder, forces his thighs to open wider, delights in the attempt to resist his arms trapped under his body and the tears that run down his face. He skillfully opens the pants he still wears, preparing to penetrate him without any care.

Draco sees the scene as a flashback, he remembers every night he was used by his father, overcome with fear and despair. But the tears on Harry's face destroy him. The emeralds are no longer watching him, lost somewhere on the ceiling.

\- NO! - Draco protrudes against Lucius' body, throws him out of bed, against the wall, stunning him.

The blonde gets up quickly, picks up Harry's clothes from the floor and places them in the arms of the still confused boy. Pull him out of bed and push toward the door.

\- Go! Run! - The urgency clear on your face. - Fast!

He sees Potter leave, but then he is thrown on the couch, his father on him. Lucius' hands around his neck take his breath away, make him gasp. He desperately tries to push the man, but the weight of his body holds him, makes any movement impossible.

\- I knew ... You really are a useless weakling. - The father says it almost in a growl, his expression like that of a wild animal. - It was a simple mission, but ... I had to fall in love with him, didn't I?

\- Please ... Please ... - The words hardly come out. - I am ... Your son ...

\- Stupefy! - Lucius' body falls limp on the floor, letting Draco glimpse Harry half-dressed, standing at the door, his wand still pointed where his father had been before.

The brunette takes Draco's clothes and pulls him by the hand, makes him get up quickly, still coughing a lot. The two run down the stairs, almost out of breath, stop only when they are in the tunnel. He passes the clothes to the blonde and finishes dressing his own. There is not a single word between them, the silence becomes uncomfortable, the cold makes them shiver. Coats, forgotten on the couch, are finally needed.

Anger, resentment, resentment, disappointment ... All of these feelings run through Harry's essence as he watches the blond downcast dress. It is still hard to believe that he could have the courage to deliver it that way. But the most painful thing, what makes his stomach ache incredibly, is to think that everything they lived, all the words, all the kisses ... EVERYTHING ... It was a big lie.

\- Now we're even! - Harry says in an angry tone. - But you didn't deserve it.

\- Harry ... I ... In the beginning ... - He tries to speak, but he still has difficulty, especially in the face of that look.

\- Don't tell me that in the beginning it was part of the agreement, but ... - The highly ironic tone of his voice hurts the blonde's heart. - Over time you really fell in love with me ... How romantic!

\- But ... It is ... - How to say that this is really the truth, after hearing everything reproduced in such a harsh tone?

\- Look here ... I was innocent twice ... - Her eyes fill with tears, although her eyes are full of disappointment. - But I'm not an idiot.

\- Listen to me ... - Draco tries to grab his arm, but is pushed hard, hits the wall.

\- I hate you! - He goes out through the tunnel, but turns to face him. - Forget everything we had, because now you are no more for me.

As he goes out through the oak, he thinks he could try to hear Draco's arguments, after all he saved him, but dismiss that thought. If I really loved him, I would never have taken him into that trap. He kicks the ground in disgust, screams in despair to see his hopes for a different life shattered. He had met someone who completed it, but he turned out to be a wisp and faded into the cold night air.

There is nothing left for Draco, sit on the floor and cry for a long time. Something inside it has broken and can no longer be fixed. He feels hurt, frustrated, but he cannot blame Harry for so much resentment. If I went with him ... You don't know what you would be capable of. But the prospect of returning to live without him, the only one who hears him, who understands him, who respects even his worst habits ... It is terrible. Loneliness and dissimulation return to their daily lives. And go back to what it was before ...

_I can't remember how long I was there, alone, I regretted what I lost, through my own fault. And from then on, our relationship returned to being the same hostile as before, to the point of helping Umbridge to end Dumbledore's Army and thwart Harry and his friends' plans. Old Draco was back, working hard at the Inquisitorial Brigade, but the ‘evil witch’ fell spectacularly, and I didn’t care. My life was no longer meaningful._

_But reality again turned on me when Dumbledore gently called me into his office and informed me of my father's arrest. I was grateful to him for doing this before everyone knew in the newspaper. And as I remember that day today, of your kindness, I feel a deep pain._

_Harry never looked at me again with the emeralds, the ones that sparkled when they saw me. There was only resentment. At the time I wanted to blame him, I thought that if he let me explain the situation he would have forgiven me. But now, analyzing it coldly, I can even understand it. Potter could only see that he was deceived by the person he loved. I took away the illusion of first love, I made him feel used, I stole from him what was special, I made everything vile and dirty._

_In the end, thinking a lot about what happened, I realize how wrong I was. From the beginning I thought that in this agreement I was a spider weaving the web to capture Harry. In fact, I was the fly, caught in the great web of Voldemort, which took me on the path of no return that I would have to follow from that moment on._


End file.
